Lipstick
by yooyaa
Summary: La normalidad en la Vida de Severus Snape se rompe cuando una Alumna se aburre de sus malos tratos ¿Qué hará Snape con esta rebelde sin causa?
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo son de J.k Rowling, solo me pertenece el contexto en el que se ven sumidos los personajes. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Introducción**

Severus Snape daba vueltas en su despacho. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba en la estancia, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y su flameante capa le seguía el paso, parecía una bestia enjaulada, enojada, por lo que había sucedido frente a sus propias narices. En un momento de inmersión, se dejó caer sobre un viejo y raído sillón de cuero. En su mente seguían resonando las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, como queriendo hacer sentido de toda la situación.

…

- 'Mire, Snape, me tiene harta, no sé si disfruta hiriendo a los demás o no tiene nada más interesante que hacer en su vida, aunque pensándolo bien lo entiendo, usted es un amargado y solitario profesor, no creo que tenga nada más importante en su vida que enseñar, pero ups, aquí va un gran pero, ¡Lo hace como la mierda profesor! ¿Usted cree que es enseñar lo que hace? ¿Escribir los materiales de una poción en el pizarrón y que luego veamos las instrucciones en el libro? ¿Y cuándo nos equivoquemos se jacte de nosotros? Pues le tengo noticias, Snape, eso no es enseñar… Y creo que después de tantos años de trabajo, alguien debiera habérselo dicho.' - Exclamo enojada una de sus mejores alumnas, ella era, sin duda, la más valiente que había conocido.

Sin perder el temple, Snape solamente miró a la joven, unos ojos desaprobadores se mantuvieron fijos sobre ella mientras respondía, -'Fuera de mi clase'. Orgullosamente, la muchacha guardó silencio y se retiró de la sala.

…

Snape nunca le había dado importancia a comentarios sobre su método de enseñanza, pero ¿Porque con ella era diferente? Quizás era la manera en que se lo había dicho, con los ojos brillantes de rabia, la postura firme, tan segura de sí misma… Había algo de él que se proyectaba en la joven alumna.

**Comentarios son más que bienvenidos…**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Narvales voladores

Capítulo 1 - Narvales voladores

Martina Johnson, 15 años, de buenas notas y carácter indomable. Era una alumna cualquiera, de las que comúnmente pasan desapercibidas, un personaje secundario en los libros de historia, hasta aquel fatídico día en que se le ocurrió encarar al profesor más estricto de todo Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Serie tras serie de rumores se esparcieron después de aquel evento. Algunas versiones decían que Johnson intentó abofetear al profesor pero este, con reflejos felinos había detenido su mano en pleno aire. Otros decían que el profesor amenazó con arrojarle un Cruciatus por su atrevimiento, pero todos sabían que ningún profesor de la institución sería capaz de tal atrocidad. El más común, decía que en clases estaban haciendo una poción cicatrizante básica con malahierba, y en medio de la discusión la alumna, cegada de rabia, le había arrojado todo el contenido del caldero hirviendo al profesor. Todas estas versiones eran falsas, desde luego, pero esto le hizo ganarse el apodo de Martina "Malahierba" Johnson. En las palabras de un gran hombre sobre este tipo de acontecimientos, lo que había sucedido entre ella y el profesor Snape era un completo secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo supo.

En la mitad de un día cualquiera de clases, la joven caminaba por el pasillo hacía el gran comedor, con sus libros en la mano y repasando mentalmente la lección de su clase anterior, sin prestarle mucha atención a nadie más que a la muchacha que la acompañaba, Luna Lovegood, esta parecía estar plenamente concentrada de no pisar las grietas del suelo y de vez en cuando intercambiaba palabra con Martina. Parecía que aquel reciente rumor estaba en pleno auge, pues en los pasillos más de un estudiante miraba de reojo a Johnson, algunos se reían por lo bajo, otros cuchicheaban con sus amigos, unos pocos simplemente la miraban con desprecio.

- ¡Hey! ¡Malahierba! ¿A quién vamos a quemar hoy?- Gritó un chico de primer año.

- ¡Ay!, ¡Estoy harta de que me digan así! – Exclamó Martina enojada, apurando el paso– Ya pasaron dos días, deberían olvidarse de lo que pasó…

- Se olvidarán el mismo día que se acabe tu castigo, Martina, al terminar el año – Le respondió divertida su amiga, a ella no le hacía tanta gracia- Te advertí que no te metieras con el profesor Snape, pero allá vas tú, buscándole pelea – Suspiró la Rubia.

-No le busque nada, solamente ocurrió- Dijo Martina acomodando sus libros - La culpa la tiene mi mal genio, estas cosas suceden a veces – Finalizo, asintiendo. Luna parecía haber perdido el interés o haberse topado repentinamente con una de esas abundantes, abundantes lagunas mentales en su cerebro. -¿Te hable de los narvales voladores? Dicen que comen murciélagos, quizás el profesor Snape debería tener cuidado al salir de noche, los narvales son muy peligrosos.

-Ay Luna, tú y tus criaturas mágicas…- Parecía que Martina ya estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Luna iba en cuarto año, el mismo año que Martina. Se conocían porque Luna siempre le vendía El Quisquilloso, a Martina le encantaba leer todo tipo de cosas. Eran amigas porque a Luna siempre le gustaba compartir extrañas conversaciones con la gente, y a Martina, escucharlas.

Al llegar al gran comedor, ambas pudieron sentir decenas de ojos acusadores observándolas. Martina miró fríamente a los que sus ojos pudieron alcanzar, estos la evadieron como si nada para seguir en lo suyo, decidió entonces no darle mucha importancia y siguió caminando. Ambas dejaron sus cosas sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, su casa, y luego se sentaron juntas.

Martina vio su plato aparecerse frente a ella, a lo que exclamó -No tengo apetito, creo que hoy no almorzaré-

-Creo que deberías comer, aún faltan unas horas de clases, si no tienes energías, te pueden morder los Nargles- Le respondió Luna, echándole jarabe de maple a su puré de papas.

-¿No que solo robaban cosas e infestaban muérdagos? – Preguntó una curiosa Martina.

-Se descubrió que muerden a la gente que no se alimenta bien, ya lo veras en la próxima edición del quisquilloso – Dijo asintiendo Luna.

-Digamos que esta vez te creeré, la otra vez me dijiste que me explotarían los labios de tanto pintármelos. – Se mofo Martina.

-Pues claro, ya veras, algún día pasará.- Respondió, luego ambas jóvenes se concentraron en su comida y la conversación se fue apagando.

Martina tenía el hábito de pintarse los labios al terminar las clases. Todos los días a las 4:30, se dirigía al baño y frente a los grandes espejos, sacaba un estuche de cosméticos lleno de productos muggle para repasar sus labios con un lápiz color rojo carmín, las otras jóvenes creían que era extravagante por no usar su varita, pero a ella no le importaba. Al profesor Flitwick no le parecía correcto, pero fue la profesora McGonagall quién la reprendió miles de veces por hacerlo en periodo de clases. 'Una dama sabe bien en que momento usar esas cosas', le decía, por lo que habían acordado en que lo haría luego de terminarlas. A ella le encantaba como el rojo resaltaba sus labios y daba armonía a su rostro, pese a tener varios tipos de maquillaje era lo único que le gustaba usar.

Al terminar el almuerzo, las dos Ravenclaw se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Martina repasó su horario para esta tarde, su corazón se congeló y entró en pánico cuando recordó que luego de historia de la magia, tenía clase de pociones. Sería un largo día.

Al entrar a la sala, vió que todos estaban ocupados conversando, era un alivio no ser el centro de atención por lo menos durante una clase.

-¡Adivina que nos toca después, Johnson!- Dijo burlonamente un compañero de curso que estaba recién llegando.

- Liam, tengo el libro de Historia de la Magia en mis manos, sigue riéndote y ya verás. – Respondió ácidamente Martina.

Una vez iniciada la clase, la joven intentó concentrarse como siempre. La hora pasaba, historia de la magia pronto terminaría y la pobre Martina no quería ir a su próxima clase, pensó en hacerse la enferma, pero vaya que sería difícil engañar a la señora Pomfrey, su despacho se llenaba a menudo cuando se trataba de Snape y su clase de Pociones.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Calderos y torposolos

Capítulo 2 - Calderos y torposolos

Martina se dirigió lentamente a las mazmorras con duda, sabía que no podría salirse de esta y sería peor si llegaba tarde. Pensó en su castigo. No parecía tan malo quedarse después de cada clase de pociones a limpiar calderos, al modo muggle, claro. En realidad se estaba engañando, serían unos terribles dos meses. Faltarle el respeto a un profesor era una falta grave en Hogwarts, y su atrevimiento le había costado barato.

Los alumnos estaban reunidos afuera del aula, esperando. Un par de ojos curiosos se posaron sobre ella, se encendieron susurros a su llegada. Digamos que, para bien o para mal, se había vuelto una chica popular.

- ¡Pero miren quien ha llegado! Yo y Marcus apostamos si vendrías o no y, ¡Parece que he perdido! – Dijo Liam, divertido con el asunto. Algunas risas se escucharon, la mayoría estaban muy atentos a Martina.

-Liam, primero, se dice "Marcus y yo", y segundo, no me interesa mucho lo que hagas o no, solo te pido que por esta hora me dejes en paz.- Le respondió una Martina cansada de las burlas.

Liam se quedó en silencio, extrañamente desmotivado por la respuesta pacífica. Normalmente Martina tenía la última palabra, y al chico jamás le molestaba eso.  
La puerta se abrió, bajo el umbral apareció el mismo profesor Snape, con si figura alta, pálida y sombría. Hizo un ademán con la mano ordenando a la clase que entraran, sin perder el tiempo todos se movilizaron dentro del calabozo. Se podía sentir en el aire un ligero aroma agrio, como a valeriana avinagrada, seguramente de la clase anterior, pero a Snape no parecía importarle. El alumnado tomó asiento silenciosamente, dejaron sus cosas sobre el mesón, y al contrario de otros días, no se escuchaba ni una palabra, ni el viento zumbaba desde los pasillos. Todos estaban expectantes sobre lo que podía ocurrir, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Miradas iban de Martina a Snape, y de Snape a Martina, la pobre chica miraba al piso y Snape organizaba papeles en su escritorio, como si ninguno reconociera la existencia del otro. La calma fue rota por un repentino movimiento de varita, con este apareció escrita en la pizarra una lista de ingredientes.

-Las instrucciones están en la página 230, ¡comiencen! – Dijo Snape, secamente.

Martina se quedó helada, ¿No diría nada? ¿Le ignoraría? 'Quizás es lo mejor', pensó, mientras se levantaba para buscar los materiales. Volvió a su lugar tranquilamente, se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y comenzó con la poción. Sentía las miradas en su nuca, evaluándola, esperando a que se equivocara, o que hiciera algo para llamar la atención de Snape. Con el tiempo las miradas se fueron concentrando en sus propios proyectos, la tensión se fue disipando y la clase continuo, y terminó, sin pormenores. Snape continuó regañando a los que se equivocaban, dando órdenes, lo de siempre. Al sonar la campana, los alumnos terminaron sus pociones y se levantaron a dejar su muestra en el escritorio del profesor, Martina lo hizo rápidamente, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Una vez que todos se fueron, Snape le dirigió una sola mirada, le entregó un cepillo, una esponja y un balde sin fondo con agua, y luego le señaló la mesa con los calderos. La habitación se sentía enorme con ellos dos solos ahí.

En el salón solo se oía como Martina fregaba los calderos. Tenía un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza, enredándose, a la expectativa, 'Ahora sí que me dirá algo' pensaba. 'Me hará un comentario tan despreciable que hará que me enoje, y entonces discutiremos, luego le abofeteare como todo dicen que hice, pero no, no lo hice', pensaba mientras iba de un caldero a otro. 'Solo cuando alguien se queda sin argumentos recurre a la violencia, y yo no soy así, siempre tengo algo que decir, bueno, o eso creo, y me estoy contradiciendo, ay, ¡No sé qué pensar! Seguro sucede algo, se me cae un caldero y se burlara de mí, quizás quede una mancha en uno y me obligara a volver a limpiar, probablemente eso pase, sí, estoy totalmente segura.'

Repentinamente, una voz profunda interrumpió el quehacer de la joven.

-Ya termino la Hora, señorita Johnson, si quiere quedarse a limpiar calderos hasta la hora de la cena es su decisión.

Martina dio un sobresaltó al oír al profesor Snape, comprobó en el reloj que ya se había terminado la hora. Tenía una pila enorme de calderos terminados, no sabía cómo, el tiempo se había desvanecido completamente entre sus cavilaciones.

-No profesor, lo siento.- Dijo, tomando sus cosas rápidamente y retirándose de la estancia.

Mientras iba camino al gran comedor, se preguntaba porque le había respondido de forma tan calmada. Ella no era así, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se había pasado una hora entera pensando en lo que podía pasar entre Snape y ella. ¿Acaso quería que pasara algo?

Fue hacia el baño, se pintó los labios lentamente. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que veía, sentía que estaba desarreglada.

Al llegar al gran comedor, alzó la mirada buscando a Luna, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Entonces se terminó sentando sola en la mesa. Odiaba la hora de comer, ella de por sí no comía mucho, pero pocas veces tenía hambre. Se quedó mucho tiempo mirando la comida sin hacer nada, se negaba a probar cualquier bocado.

Pasados unos minutos, sintió una mano en su hombro y un bolso que se desplomó sobre la mesa, había llegado su amiga.

-¡Aquí estas!, me distraje en el camino, creí tener un torposolo en mi oído izquierdo, que bien que no era así – Le sonrió Luna – ¿Ya comiste?

- Oh si, ya lo hice, pero te espero para que nos vayamos juntas – Le devolvió la sonrisa Martina.

¿Porque le había mentido? Quizás porque no quería que Luna se preocupara por ella, pero ¿había motivo para preocuparse?

-¿Cómo te fue con el castigo? – Preguntó la chica.

- Bien, Snape no hizo ningún comentario, así que solo hice mi trabajo.- Le respondió Martina.

- Me alegro, no te vendría bien otro castigo – Bromeo Luna.

Martina sintió una mirada encima de ella, volteo a ver y ahí estaba Liam, sonriéndole. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. A pesar de estar constantemente molestándola, ella sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención.

Luna terminó de comer, entonces se levantaron para ir a la sala común. El día había terminado al fin y nada malo había pasado, o eso pensó Martina…


	4. Capítulo 3 - Malahierba

**Leer por favor**: Cometí un grave error, error de principiante, Luna Y Martina van en el mismo año, cuarto año, pues si Luna fuera en quinto Snape debería estar impartiendo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, siento mucho el error u.u…  
El Fanfic está situado en La Orden del fénix, gracias por leerme y perdonen el error.

Capítulo 3 – "Malahierba"

Luego de una tediosa clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ni habiendo llegado a la sala común, Martina había entrado hablando sin parar de cuanto detestaba a Umbridge. Sin parar de hablar, la joven arrojó su bolso a un sillón y de cabeza se dejó caer en otro, estaba agotada. Entonces siguió hablando de como aborrecía su forma totalmente teórica y dogmática de enseñar, su paciente amiga Luna se limitaba a escucharla solamente, pero instintivamente le advirtió que no hiciera nada que le pudiera dar problemas. La suma inquisidora Umbridge era cosa seria, nadie podía faltarle el respeto a ella y sus decretos.

Después de pasar un rato conversando, subieron juntas la vieja escalera en espiral que conducía a las habitaciones. Martina cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, y entonces una sorpresa le llamó la atención. Vio con horror y molestia como sobre su cama yacían decenas de pociones de un color verde oscuro. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado el suficiente tiempo en la clase de pociones del profesor Snape, seguramente tenía claro a que correspondía semejante tono, por lo que ambas amigas bien sabían que contenido guardaban esos frascos: Poción de Malahierba. Martina dejó caer su bolso por la impresión. Luna se cubrió la cara con una mano dejando ver levemente la indignación que sentía. Quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho, lo iba a pagar caro.

-¡Por Merlín! – Exclamo Luna, mirando a la cama.

-¡Ah! Esto es suficiente, ya se les paso la mano con lo de "Malahierba" – Agrego Martina, enojada.

Luna le dio una mirada comprensiva a su amiga. Entonces, sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a retirar los frascos cuidadosamente y dejarlos en un basurero que movió cerca. Martina la miró e instintivamente preguntó:

-¿No sería más rápido retirarlas con magia?

Luna la miró y le dijo, -Es temporada de Marbles, y sabes que llegan cuando se hacen desaparecer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, no nos arriesguemos-

Martina mostró una sonrisa y asintió levemente. Sería al modo muggle. Aun así, quería terminar con esto rápido, por lo que empezó a apilar un frasco sobre otro y a llevar cuantos más pudiera. En un momento, cuando ya casi terminaban su labor, Martina tenía los brazos llenos de frascos cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies, con un estruendo cayó al suelo y, para alivio de una preocupada y sobresaltada Luna, parecía no tener heridas en el cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica, para luego ofrecerle su mano para levantarse. Johnson estiró el brazo, una fuerte punzada en su mano derecha la alertó, la miró de cerca y vio un feísimo corte en su palma. Luna sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y le envolvió la mano con él. Aunque estuviera totalmente empapada de la supuesta poción cicatrizante de malahierba, parecía que sus propiedades no surtían efecto, el tipo de trabajo que cierto profesor hubiera calificado con una bajísima nota.

-¡Ay! ¡Este definitivamente no es mi día! – Dijo con los ojos cargados de furia. Se notaba el cansancio en ella.

-Es una herida grave, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, ve, yo terminare de limpiar, no sé por qué no lo hicimos con magia, era más fácil- Dijo Luna, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

Martina no sabía si reír o preocuparse. Por complacer su extraña petición, ahora tenía un corte en la mano que no paraba de sangrar, pero aun así ella no podía enojarse con su amiga, su despistada amiga. Se limitó a sonreírle y Luna entendió inmediatamente la intención de su mirada.

-Lo sé, pero no hubiera importado soportar unos cuantos Marbles si nos ahorraba tiempo… Y tu herida…

…

Martina caminaba rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Ya había anochecido hace horas, pero tenía una excusa que justificaba estar deambulando sola, no faltaba mucho para la enfermería y aún si algún profesor la encontraba, no iban a amonestarla por haber sufrido un accidente.

Sujetaba el pañuelo firmemente alrededor de su mano, apretando fuerte para detener la sangre. Le dolía, no tanto para llorar, pero vaya que dolía.

Repentinamente, una profunda voz rompió el silencio e hizo eco en las paredes de piedra.

- Señorita Johnson, ¿Qué hace caminando con tanta prisa a estas horas? ¿No sabe que está prohibido para los alumnos abandonar sus dormitorios sin supervisión? – Al darse vuelta lentamente, la joven pudo observar una alta y sombría figura que le dio un escalofrío instantáneo.

- Profesor Snape… - Instintivamente escondió su mano, no quería que él se burlara de ella – Voy hacia la enfermería, no me siento muy bien.

Snape le dio una mirada fija. Su atención se dirigía hacia la mano que ocultaba.

-Muéstreme lo que tiene en las manos Johnson- Dijo sospechoso.

-No tengo nada, profesor- Le respondió Martina nerviosa, escupiendo las palabras.

Con un rápido movimiento, Snape tomo su mano y la trajo hacia al frente.

-Vaya herida que tiene, Johnson- Dijo, remarcando cada palabra. - Acompáñeme, Poppy debe estar durmiendo, no tiene sentido interrumpir su sueño con semejante nimiedad – Snape tomó el otro brazo de la joven y la arrastró rápidamente hacia las mazmorras.

A Martina le costaba seguirle el paso, parecía un murciélago volando y ella un cachorro corriendo detrás de él. Llegaron prontamente a su despacho, Snape se acercó a un estante y saco una pomada cicatrizante de malahierba. Martina rió por la ironía de la situación, afortunadamente pasó desapercibida, pues Snape estaba ocupado desenvolviendo su mano, su risa se esfumó súbitamente con el ardor de la poción alcanzando su herida.

Con delicadeza, una que no parecía propia de él, comenzó a esparcir la pomada en la herida. Martina hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Estaba en constante sospecha, desconfiando de si Severus estaba curándola o si estaba tramando algo más, algo perverso. Pero al mismo tiempo, el hombre trataba su herida de forma tan profesional que se cuestionaba que este tuviera otras intenciones, al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente agradable sentir las caricias de su suave pero madura piel recorrer su palma y el dorso de su mano. En un momento, todo esto le vino de golpe y se sonrojó… Estaba atónita ¿En que estaba pensando?

El profesor de pociones finalizó su labor colocando un parche sobre la herida. Luego soltó su mano, y Martina sintió como el cálido tacto que había entibiado sus dedos iba en retirada. Snape la miró. Pese a la falta de luz de su despacho, parecía notar con perfección las mejillas sonrojadas de la chiquilla, pero sus facciones seguían imperturbables.

-La acompañare a su sala común, no puedo permitir que ningún alumno deambule solo a estas horas- Dijo duramente Snape.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. Martina batallaba consigo misma sobre decirle o no a Snape que caminara más lento, se sentía incómoda teniendo que prácticamente correr detrás de él para no atrasarse, pero prefirió callar. No fuera que él considerara esto una señal de debilidad o de sumisión.

Después de haber llegado frente a la aldaba de águila, la joven miró al profesor, esperando alguna clase de despedida, este se limitó a darle una última mirada. En medio de esto, la muchacha murmuró levemente "gracias", aunque pasó totalmente desapercibido por un presuroso Severus que se devolvía raudamente por su camino. Respondió la pregunta de prueba sin titubear, el astuto guardián se vio complacido y abrió la puerta. Johnson entró sin perder el tiempo, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Él… ¿Porque estaba pensando tanto en él? Se recriminó, se suponía que ella le odiaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sonrojó con su suave tacto?, movió negativamente la cabeza, estaba pensando desfachateces. ¿habrá oído el sus latidos? "Tonterías", pensó.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Respeto

Capítulo 4 – Respeto

La mañana llegaba, Martina despertó con los primeros destellos del sol que se colaron entre la cortina. La mañana estaba ideal para dejarse caer en el agua caliente, así que inmediatamente tomó su ropa y se levantó para ir a bañarse. Abrió la llave para llenar la tina y luego se desnudó, una vez que hubo terminado de sacarse la ropa, sus ojos instintivamente terminaron mirando el espejo. Miró con atención su figura, su vientre. Puso una mano sobre su estómago. Pensó en como sentía que tenía "piel" de sobra, más de la que le gustaría tener, e inmediatamente se sintió angustiada. Se miró una y otra vez, apretándose la piel, estirándola, se sintió ansiosa y se puso brusca hasta el punto donde casi llegaba a ser doloroso. Era un pensamiento recurrente. Se sintió agobiada, triste. Empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Deseaba tener un vientre plano, pero no lo tenía. Se metió rápidamente al baño, y ahí, en el agua caliente, lloro en silencio hasta que el agua se enfrió.

Cuando salió del baño, Luna estaba parada frente a ella, mirándola. Martina le regalo una sonrisa y paso a su lado.

-¿Tardé mucho? Creo que me relaje demasiado- Dijo Martina, tratando de no mirar a Luna.

-Tus ojos están hinchados, ¿Estuviste llorando otra vez?- Dijo Luna, suspirando. Martina no supo que responder-¿Algún día confiaras en mí y me dirás lo que pasa?

-Solo estoy cansada, Luna, enserio, solo eso- Respondió una despreocupada Martina, ordenando su ropa.

Luna se dirigió al baño sin decir nada, con una expresión extrañamente seria. Ella sabía que ocurría algo más allá del estrés. Antes de que Luna saliera del baño, Martina rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ese día tampoco desayunaría.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, miraba a sus compañeras en el pasillo con añoranza. Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez lo mucho que quería ser delgada, bonita, como las demás niñas de Hogwarts. Caminando con paso rápido y sumida en sus pensamientos, dejó de lado el mundo exterior, y al doblar una esquina no se percató que una persona venia contra ella, para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían chocado. Y no era cualquier persona.

Estaba encima de su profesor de pociones, la joven se ruborizó tanto que su cara parecía un tomate, todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí pudieron ver como ella, "Malahierba" Johnson, 'accidentalmente' había caído encima de su supuesto némesis. Snape se notaba molesto.

- ¿Se va a quedar todo el día así?- Pregunto ácidamente Snape, la chica de inmediato se movió hacia al lado para levantarse y seguir caminando. Pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, escuchó atrás suyo la misma vocecita formular otra pregunta.

- ¿No va a pedir disculpas, Johnson? ¿Dónde están sus modales?- La miró con enojo. Se notaba que él no era persona matutina.

Martina se detuvo y giró lentamente hacia él -Usted debería pedirlas, yo no fui la que choco con usted, usted choco conmigo- Le respondió Martina orgullosamente, no quería admitir que venía distraída.

- Perdón, que yo sepa usted iba distraída caminando- Ataco Snape acercándose a la chica

Se armó una multitud en tiempo record. El gentío que por ahí pasaba se detenía instantáneamente y no les quitaban la mirada de encima. Varios murmullos se encendieron.

- ¿Tiene pruebas de eso, Snape? – La chica se acercó a él, sin mostrar una pizca de miedo.

- "Profesor Snape", y no, no necesito pruebas para imponer un castigo ni para bajar puntos. 10 puntos menos Ravenclaw, por su irrespetuoso trato para con un Profesor.

- Lo hubiera puesto y ya, no me haga perder tiempo "Snape"- La chica hizo el amago de irse pero Snape la tomo del brazo, acercándose mucho a ella.

- Me está comenzando a irritar mucho su comportamiento, Johnson, yo no tengo su edad, aprenda a respetar a sus mayores. Si no recuerda soy una autoridad de Hogwarts, y como tal, merezco respeto. – Dijo Snape susurrando.

- Por supuesto que no tiene mi edad, Snape- Vociferó la joven, -Todos los que estamos aquí lo notamos, pero si quiere respeto, respete usted primero- Martina se soltó de su agarre dando un fuerte tirón, esto causo que su herida se volviera a abrir, provocándole un dolor inmediato, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Snape quedo plantado en medio del pasillo, quería hacer como si no le importara pero estaba hirviendo de rabia. Sentía las miradas de los alumnos sobre él, y quiso recordarle al resto su posición.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?! A sus quehaceres, ¡ya!- Gritó a todo el mundo, y se dirigió rápidamente a las mazmorras.

**NA: ****Alexza Snape**** muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia *-*, es un gran honor leer tus comentarios, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias también a todos los demás seguidores de la historia, anímense a dejar un review, me alegraría mucho y me ayudaría a seguir mejorando.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Fatiga

Capítulo 5 – Fatiga

Luego de clases, todos los días, Martina debía ir a cumplir con el castigo impuesto por Snape: Limpiar los materiales usados por los (negligentes) alumnos en clase de pociones. Martina estaba harta del castigo, pero sabía que si se negaba a hacerlo, el nuevo castigo impuesto podía ser algo mucho peor. Como limpiar los baños, ayudar a la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos, o quizás algo mucho, mucho peor: Ayudar a Filch en la limpieza del castillo. El solo pensar en la posibilidad de estar con Filch, hacía que le entrara un escalofrió que le sacudía todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

En el aula de pociones no se movía ni una mosca. Snape revisaba exámenes diligentemente (de vez en cuando también examinaba pociones), mientras de cuando en cuando daba una mirada a una cansada señorita Johnson, que fregaba un caldero tras otro, observando el negro fondo de cada caldero como si allí estuviera la escapatoria al castigo que no parecía acabar nunca.

Martina comenzó a notar algo raro. Su visión se desvanecía, veía borroso, pequeños puntitos de colores revoloteaban en su vista. Comenzó a sentirse mareada, con esto sufrió una repentina desesperación y sensación de angustia. Algo le pasaba, soltó el caldero de golpe, un fuerte sonido se escuchó en la sala, se quedó con la mirada bizca, como si le hubieran arrancado el alma. Severus vio en su dirección con el ruido, bajó la pluma y soltó el reprobable examen que sujetaba, preguntándose qué sucedía esta vez.

-Johnson, si es otro de sus ataques de furia le aseguro que…- Snape no pudo terminar su frase, vio como la chica se daba vuelta a mirarlo y caía desplomada al piso, inconsciente, con ruido sonoro acompañándola.

…

Lentamente, la joven fue abriendo los ojos, su cabeza dolía como nunca, sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de ella. Miró hacia al frente y supo inmediatamente dónde estaba; la enfermería no era un lugar nuevo para ella. Y ella tenía buena salud. Pero sucede que varias veces había tenido que limpiarla por castigos impuestos por los profesores. A pesar de todo, ella no era una mala chica, solo "alguien muy llevada a sus ideas" pensaba. Y claro, con su rol autoproclamado de "defensora de los débiles", se buscaba muchas situaciones conflictivas. Recordó cuando se metió en una gran pelea por defender a Luna, la chica era un blanco fácil debido a sus extrañas pero inofensivas costumbres. "Fue una buena pelea" reflexionó. Siendo una novata hija de muggles, luego de arrebatarle las varitas a sus oponentes, había recurrido a la fuerza bruta de sus pequeños pero poderosos puños. Pasó divagando de una idea a otra durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno. Se hallaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta cuando una oscura figura apareció frente a ella.

-Veo que ya despertó, Johnson- Susurró Snape mientras le miraba fijamente.

Martina se sentó en la cama, mirando al hombre de forma desafiante, pero con su súbito movimiento se volvió a marear y se cayó de la cama. Los reflejos de Severus se activaron inmediatamente, al dejarse caer para sostener a la joven de una corta pero dolorosa caída.

Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca uno del otro que casi podían sentir su mutua respiración. En una fracción de segundo, Snape apartó su rostro de ella, le susurro algo que no pudo entender, la recostó en la cama y se fue de ahí.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó Martina, había estado tan cerca de él que pudo sentir hasta su peculiar aroma, era una mezcla de hierbas y ungüentos que ella no sabía distinguir correctamente, jamás le había interesado lo suficiente Pociones para memorizar ese tipo de cosas. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando su pecho como si quisiera escapar, y también lo mucho que le ardía su rostro. Se volvió a sentir agotada, sin cuestionarse el por qué, simplemente se largó a dormir.

Madame Pomfrey llego unos minutos después, se sentó a su lado y la observó mientras dejaba una bandeja con té de hierbas y un frasco de extraño color. La joven despertó con el ruido de la platería, miró a la enfermera y esta le devolvió una mirada confusa, con una mezcla entre preocupación y reprobación, casi con un toque maternal.

- Señorita Johnson, ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? - Pregunto Poppy, con tez seria.

- Si, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? - Respondió extrañada.

- Tenemos que hablar de su examen físico, señorita, no me gustan para nada los resultados que obtuve. – Le dio una mirada fría. Martina ya sabía que iba a venir.

…

Dos días después, Martina ya estaba saliendo de la enfermería. Como no había método mágico para estos casos, Poppy le había hecho comer 4 comidas al día, cada una a sus respectivas horas. Martina se sentía sumamente culpable por lo mucho que había comido. Tenía un miedo feroz a engordar, ya que normalmente solo comía una manzana diaria junto con algo de leche al desayuno. Se sentía pesada. Pero si los exámenes decían que estaba desnutrida, debía cuidarse y comer sanamente.

Luna fue a buscar a su amiga ese mismo día, Madame Pomfrey le encomendó el favor de cuidar las comidas de Martina. Esta vez solo había sido un desmayo, pero si no se cuidaba, la próxima vez podía ser algo peor. Al ver a la joven salir de la enfermería, la rubia la abrazó fuertemente, como si no la hubiera visto en semanas.

-¡No entiendo como no me di cuenta de esto antes! Un Nargle me debe haber confundido, eso debe ser- Pensaba Luna en voz alta. Martina la observaba con culpa.

-Lo siento, Luna… Hice que te preocuparas por mí - Le respondió cabizbaja.

- No te preocupes por eso, al menos no pasó nada grave – Dijo Luna comprensivamente – Vamos, ya es hora de la cena.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor. Quedaba poca gente en las mesas, la mayoría habían terminado, algunos conversaban mientras terminaban su postre, los alumnos mayores tomaban una tranquila taza de café mientras leían o debatían con sus compañeros. En el cielo se reflejaba el hermoso panorama nocturno de afuera del castillo: Estrellas fugaces y una tímida luna creciente que se escondía de cuando en cuando tras las escasas nubes de una noche de otoño.

Al sentarse frente al largo mesón de la casa, Luna fulminó con la mirada a su amiga y le dijo:

- Bien, ahora estas bajo mi cuidado – Dijo con tono maternal, Martina no respondió.

Cuando aparecieron sus platos, Martina comenzó a jugar con el suyo, como hacía siempre, pero Luna estaba muy pendiente de si probaba bocado o no.

-Vamos, te hará bien - Remarcó tranquilamente.

Entonces, a regañadientes, Martina se dispuso a comer. Mientras tomaba el tenedor para prepararse a esto, sintió una mirada sobre su nuca que le hizo voltearse. Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en su plato.

Luego de unos bocados, desvió su mirada a la mesa de profesores. Allí el profesor Snape conversaba con Dumbledore, se concentró en él como esperando algo, y este volteó su mirada a ella, quemándola con sus ojos. Martina nerviosamente apartó la mirada, haciendo como si nada pasara. Luna le hablaba de algo que ella no entendió del todo. Por lo menos estaba comiendo.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Filtro

Capítulo 6 - Filtro de los Muertos en Vida

Luego del almuerzo, y después de motivarse con el hermoso reflejo del exterior en el techo del Gran Comedor, Martina pensó que sería una buena idea estudiar en el patio. El sol resplandecía en el cielo, sus rayos cortaban finamente las pocas nubes que allí se hallaban. Hablando de nubes, estas se veían tan esponjosas que la joven pareció que serían excelentes para echarse a dormir una siesta. La belleza del entorno la animaba, le gustaba mucho la naturaleza, había aprendido a amarla desde sus días como una simple niña muggle. Estaba muy concentrada como para darse cuenta de su entorno, o de si alguien se acercaba. Cerca suyo, pasando desapercibida por ella, una silueta se acercaba por entre la hierba, lentamente, al acecho, refugiándose detrás de las piedras como bestia en cacería… Se acercaba más, y más, hasta que súbitamente, dio un salto y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, dio un grito inesperado.

-¡Johnson! – Le asusto Liam, Martina llegó a saltar de la impresión.

-¡Liam! ¡Idiota! ¡Si tuviera un problema cardiaco me hubieras matado!- Le contesto Martina, enojada.

-Lo siento, no creí que te asustarías tanto - Contesto cabizbajo el chico, aun lo encontraba divertido - De todos modos, vine a ver como estabas, me… preocupe el otro día cuando te vi desmayada en los brazos de Snape, ¡Imagínate! Todos creímos que el murciélago ese te había hecho algo.

-¿Yo, en los brazos de Snape?- Pregunto sorprendida. Entonces se dio cuenta que no se había molestado en aclarar bien lo que había pasado.

- Sí. Tenía una cara feroz cuando te llevaba a la enfermería, como la vez donde regaño a Gideon por quemar la raíz de valeriana. Con esa mirada que da escalofrío. - Exclamo Liam – Bueno… Debo irme, ¡Hasta luego, Johnson!

Martina quedo extrañada después de la conversación con Liam. ¿Snape la había cargado hasta la enfermería? No se lo imaginaba, pero poniéndose en la situación se vio rodeada por esos brazos fuertes, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiendo su aroma tan de cerca… Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, se sintió allí, protegida, otros pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Se suponía que odiaba a Snape, no podía ser que estuviera pensando tanto en él. Se recriminó tal arrebato, luego quiso despejar su mente. "Muy bien, a seguir estudiando, ya basta de perder el tiempo". Pasó varios minutos intentando leer y leer las mismas líneas, pero parece que su concentración se había desvanecido.

La clase de pociones se acercaba y Martina cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, ¿Cómo se haría la fuerte después de lo que había pasado en la enfermería? No sabía qué hacer. "Deben ser las malditas hormonas", pensó.

Caminó con paso firme hacia las mazmorras, mientras lo hacía, sentía como los habitantes usuales de los cuadros la observaban. Ella estaba segura que le habrían visto con Snape. Esto la hizo sentirse incómoda, todos habían visto algo que ella no, algo que ella apreciaba más. Esa incomodidad que sentía la angustió de tal modo que no pudo soportarlo más, así que con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a correr. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Al llegar, se encontró con sus demás compañeros de clase, esperando frente al aula. Varios voltearon a verla, seguramente supusieron que corrió porque venía atrasada, así que no fue la gran cosa. Claro, menos para Liam, quién bastante extrañado, supo identificar la angustia en el rostro de la joven. Martina le devolvió la mirada, durante breves instantes se observaron mutuamente, preguntándose cada quién que le pasaba al otro.

La puerta se abrió de repente, tras ella apareció el habitual profesor de túnica negra, quien inmediatamente vio a Martina mirándose con Liam. De alguna manera, esto le incomodaba. "¡Entren, no pierdan el tiempo!" gritó. Ambos jóvenes, sobre todo Martina, se sobresaltaron con su poderosa voz. Severus estaba secretamente satisfecho, se fue en silencio a su escritorio mientras a su lado entraban disciplinadamente los alumnos. La chica entró rápidamente a sentarse a su puesto, la angustia se fue mermando, quedando en su lugar los nervios.

Con calma y paciencia, el profesor esperó breves instantes para rectificar que ningún joven estuviera haciendo ruido. Entonces se paró frente a su escritorio, y dando vuelta la pizarra con un leve movimiento de varita, se dispuso a hablar.

-Hoy, prepararemos el 'Filtro de los Muertos en Vida'. Normalmente no asignaría la realización de tal brebaje hasta el curso de sexto año, pero como algunos de ustedes insisten en cuestionar mis métodos educativos- Miró directamente a Martina, los alumnos hicieron el mismo ademán- Pensé que quizás un nivel más alto de exigencia en todos los niveles, podría solucionarlo- Se dispararon súbitamente gritos de lamentación, algunos miraron a Martina con odio, ella no se podía la cara de vergüenza. Pensaba en que si existía algún conjuro para que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara, este sería el mejor momento de usarlo- ¡Silencio! Los materiales están en la pizarra y las instrucciones en la página 342, ¡A trabajar! – Concluyó fervientemente.

Martina se levantó lentamente a buscar los ingredientes, tratando de calmar sus nervios y respirar hondo. Podía sentir decenas de miradas quemándole la nuca. El profesor parecía tranquilo, paseándose naturalmente entre los pupitres.

"Esto no puede ser tan difícil" pensó, quizás sea una poción más avanzada pero todo está en el libro.

Comenzó a hacer la poción, Ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 gramos de sopoforo. Su concentración fue disminuyendo a medida que pasaba la hora. Las miradas de reprobación no cesaban de incomodarla, esto la agotaba de sobremanera. Quería decir algo, pero no podía.

Al concluir la clase, todos se apresuraron a dejar sus muestras en el escritorio de Snape. Martina se acercó a dejar la suya, pero, inoportunamente, justo se cruzó en su camino uno de sus compañeros, chocando con ella. Para cuando se pudo dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde: Su poción, su trabajo, así como sus esperanzas de tranquilidad para lo que restaba de año, yacían hechos añicos en el suelo. Al mirar al suelo, lamentándose, sintió una sombra posarse sobre su cabeza.

- Quién sinó usted… Parece que Johnson está creciendo y no controla bien sus distancias -Exclamó Snape, mientras algunas risas se desataban en el salón- 5 puntos menos Ravenclaw. Limpie ese desastre, por favor.

El profesor se detuvo a analizar los restos de la poción que se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo.

-Vaya, que desperdicio de materiales… parece que tampoco estaba bien hecha. Para ser alguien que pide mejores clases, no puede siquiera rendir a la altura. – Dijo Snape, maliciosamente.

Martina podía sentir como todo su cuerpo hervía en rabia, pero Snape no le ganaría. Se le acercó a Snape, de forma tranquila, quedando cara a cara, dijo:

-Ya veremos quien ríe mejor, "Profesor"- Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la sala.

…

La hora de la cena había llegado. Martina entró al comedor y buscó inmediatamente a Luna, ella estaba ocupada, a medias comiendo y a medias leyendo una revista que tenía un dialecto extraño en su portada. Se sentó junto a la chica e, inmediatamente, soltó todo, todo lo que había pasado con el profesor Snape.

- Eres muy valiente como para desafiar así al Profesor Snape, Martina. Muy valiente. O muy tonta - Dijo Luna, mientras se servía una variada ensalada. El plato de Martina ya había aparecido. Esta, aún concentrada en la ira que sentía, echaba violentamente comida en su plato. A veces dejaba en él cosas que no le gustaban, por lo que tenía que devolverlas.

- Alguien debe poner en su lugar a ese murciélago - Le respondió, mientras pinchaba una papa.

- No te ganes más castigos de los que puedas soportar - Acotó Luna, preocupada.

- Tranquila, tengo fuerza suficiente para soportar todo lo que se venga - Exclamo Martina. Ya estaba decidida a cobrar su venganza.

…

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Martina esperaba ansiosa su correspondencia. Comenzaron a entrar las lechuzas de distintos colores, revoloteando de forma ordenada y armando un hermoso espectáculo en el cielo del comedor.

Martina extendió sus manos, en las que cayó un paquete mediano. Lo abrió rápidamente, destrozando el envoltorio marrón pues sabía que en él, venían pintalabios de diferentes colores, los que ansiosamente estaba esperando. Acompañando a la correspondencia, venía una breve pero significativa carta:

"Píntate solo después de clases, Martina. Espero que estés muy bien, muchos besos."

Mamá

…

**Alexza Snape****: Nuevamente te doy las gracias por tus comentarios, y si, se están comenzando a atraer lentamente, cuando pienso en lo que seguirá me da una emoción muy grande jeje.**

**J.B.S: Es un honor tener nuevas personas dejándome comentarios, ¡te lo agradezco mucho! Pronto se vendrán más discusiones, y vaya que serán buenas.**

**samanthablack30****: Que bien que hayas llegado a mi fic, y que bueno que te guste la trama. Gracias por leer y por decirme que el título es original, se sienten muy bien los comentarios así.**

**Sigan comentando por favor, me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones y para los que no se atreven ¡animo! **


	8. Capítulo 7 - Venganza

Capítulo 7 - Venganza

Los días pasaron llenos de tranquilidad y armonía, en los corredores del castillo hacían eco las conversaciones de los alumnos habitualmente. Lo que había pasado entre Snape y Johnson, pese a no ser bien recibido, fue en retirada una vez que el profesor, viéndose satisfecho por el resultado de su primera clase de exigencia severa, decidió no aumentar la exigencia en todos los niveles. Así que la vida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería seguía normal, el cielo seguía donde mismo, el viento otoñal arrastraba consigo el crujido de las hojas desde el Bosque Prohibido… No fue hasta cierto martes en que todo cambió. Porque ese día, cierta joven tenía una idea: un plan se ponía en marcha.

Martina estaba en el comedor, tomando (apenas) su desayuno, acompañada de su buena amiga de siempre, Luna Lovegood. Ambas se preparaban para sus clases del día mientras aprovechaban de conversar, entre tanto, la joven Lovegood leía el Quisquilloso tranquilamente. Si bien el comedor estaba lleno, la mayoría de los jóvenes se demoraban unas horas en despertar, así que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo. Johnson miraba curiosamente alrededor, hace días que estaba esperando una idea, un acto de revelación que se materializara frente a ella: Debía concretar su prometida venganza. Debía vengarse de Severus Snape.

Frente a ella tenía una hoja de pergamino en la que estuvo escribiendo toda la semana ideas al azar, la mayoría las terminaba tachando furiosamente debido a su falta de originalidad o incapacidad de realización. "Piensa, piensa…" se repetía en voz baja. Hasta que súbitamente, mirando a su alrededor, su atención se enfocó en un grupo de muchachos que estaban reunidos cerca de la mesa de Slytherin. Todos miraban fijamente a un estudiante de primer año que se había quedado dormido sobre el largo mesón, con la cabeza al lado de un plato de pan tostado y un plato de cereal. Uno de ellos sacó su varita, y luego de pronunciar unas palabras que ella no alcanzó a comprender, un cubo de agua fría apareció directamente sobre el desprevenido estudiante, haciéndolo saltar de su lugar asustado, mientras a su alrededor se desataban las risas y las miradas frente a la broma jugada sobre el inocente joven. Rápidamente se vió a un enojado Severus, quien estaba entrando al comedor justo en ese momento, reprender a los alumnos de su casa y… pueden imaginarse lo que pasó después. Pero justo en ese momento, a Martina le vino una idea. Una peligrosa idea. Esta comenzó a crecer y desarrollarse en su mente.

Primero, necesitaba abastecerse de algo que le ayudara a concretar su plan. No le tomó ni diez minutos en pensar donde ir después, sabía exactamente quién podría ayudarla: Antonio Punchinello. Él era el tipo más sombrío de todo Hogwarts. Él era quién vendía cigarrillos muggles en el colegio, el que les daba de beber alcohol a pequeños de primeros años, incluso se decía que vendía algunas drogas, pero nunca le habían pillado en nada raro como para culparlo. Siempre se le podía encontrar en el patio trasero, en una esquina oscura donde una torre hacía sombra a un callejón al costado del castillo. A la hora del almuerzo, Martina devoró su comida lo más rápido que pudo, se despidió de su amiga diciendo que tenía que estudiar, entonces, a toda prisa, y con el corazón en la garganta, fue a buscar al misterioso alumno. Ahí estaba él, con algunos de sus secuaces, entreteniéndose con un dragón mágico miniatura que tenía encerrado en una botella. La chica tomó aire antes de acercarse, estaba nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo. Menos a un matón de tercera como él. Estaba muy decidida a hacer lo que fuese necesario.

-Punchinello, ¿Qué tal? – Se dirigió a él.

-Johnson ¿no? – Le respondió Punchinello- Es difícil no reconocerte, eres toda una celebridad accidental. Siempre pintada y armando desastres. Digamos que no pasas desapercibida…

-Supongo que no. Necesito que me hagas un favor, uno muy grande - Le pidió Martina

-No es mi estilo hacer favores, si quieres algo, algo tienes que dar a cambio. Dirijo un negocio aquí.

-Estoy al tanto de ello – Entonces Martina, orgullosamente, se le acercó para entregarle una pequeña bolsita con monedas, el sonido de las monedas al caer en la mano de Punchinello hizo eco en el ambiente. El hombre contaba rápidamente el botín y sonreía, muy a gusto.

-Muy bien, una chica decidida, así me gusta… ¿Qué necesitas?

…

Luego de conseguir lo que necesitaba, Johnson fue hacia la biblioteca a pensar en cómo conseguiría que Snape cayera en su trampa. Debía planearlo bien, tenía que ser más inteligente que él, no sería fácil lograr que todas las piezas de su plan encajaran. En eso estaba cuando Luna apareció por la puerta principal.

-Te vi con Punchinello - Dijo Luna, acercándose seriamente.

-¿A si? Pues solo conversaba con él, es mejor tipo de lo que parece - Le respondió Martina, tratando de sonar natural. Inmediatamente tomó el pergamino donde estaba escrito su plan y lo guardó en su túnica.

-No estarás de nuevo con esos cigarr-, eh, algo… fumando ¿O sí? – Preguntó preocupada, sentándose a su lado.

-Todo menos eso, hace mucho que deje de fumar, fue solo una tontería - Dijo Martina.

-¿Entonces que conversabas con él?

-Nada malo Luna, te repito, no es tan terrible como todos creen.

-¿No? Por favor, hasta Liam le tiene respeto.

-Ay, Luna, solo pase por ahí y Punchinello me reconoció. Todo eso de "malahierba"… sabes, se ha vuelto un poco aterrador que todos te conozcan.

-Ajá - Luna no parecía creerle nada a Martina

-Vamos Luna, si algo estuviera pasando te lo contaría - Martina trato de convencerla.

-Te creeré, solo por esta vez, no quiero verte de nuevo con esas malas juntas, se dice que es un mortifago.

-Luna, se dice eso de todos los Slytherin. Seguramente, con los rumores, falta poco para que digan que yo le rindo lealtad a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Bueno, tienes razón… - Lovegood esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de quitarse la preocupación de encima. Después, cambiando el tema, se pusieron a revisar un artículo del Quisquilloso, conversaron un rato, y así se les fue la hora de almuerzo.

…

Al fin el día había llegado. El día en que el plan de Martina se realizaría en su plenitud. Estaba dispuesta a hacer pagar a Snape por todas las que él le había hecho, mucho antes que Martina le encarara, ella había sufrido muchas burlas de su parte. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora podría devolvérselas todas.

Como de costumbre, Martina llego a clase de pociones ese día, caminando hacia su puesto y sentándose en él. Esperó a que Snape escribiera los materiales y diera la página del libro donde estaban las instrucciones. Con la misma mirada fulminante de siempre, Snape observó a todos para que se pusieran a trabajar, luego Johnson vió como comenzó a pasearse por los pupitres de sus compañeros. Trataba de actuar natural, pero la emoción era muy grande. Hizo como que revisaba los ingredientes, leyó una y otra vez las mismas instrucciones y hasta encendió el mechero de su caldero, todo esperando el momento perfecto donde pudiera pasar desapercibida. En un momento se escuchó un leve estruendo y Severus, mecánicamente, fue hasta el lugar del hecho para reprender públicamente a un estudiante; ese era el momento perfecto para realizar el siguiente paso.

Sin perder tiempo, Martina saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo azul, el color de su casa, en el que había un precioso anillo de plata. Pronunció susurrando un "Wingardium leviosa", haciendo flotar el anillo desde su mano. Con su varita comenzó a dirigirlo lenta pero seguramente al escritorio del profesor, era el mejor lugar posible, nadie se atrevería a sacar algo de su escritorio. Snape justo se dio vuelta, a Martina casi le da un paro cardíaco. Aliviada, se dio cuenta que él no alcanzo a ver como el anillo caía en el escritorio. Luego de terminar con los alumnos, Severus regresó a su escritorio. Entonces, vió el anillo sobre él.

Martina levanto su mirada, ¡Este era el momento! Pudo sentir como el tiempo se paralizaba justo cuando vió a Snape tomar el anillo y… ya no estaba. Snape ya no estaba. Todo el curso se quedó en silencio. Snape había desaparecido, parecía un milagro. Era el sueño de muchos estudiantes hecho realidad. Pero nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.


	9. Capítulo 8 - El lago

Capítulo 8 – El lago

Se quedaron todos en silencio, ni una mosca volaba en la sala. Por dentro, todos se preguntaban que sucedía, pero no había respuesta para sus preguntas, ni una explicación razonable para lo que acababa de pasar. Martina era la única que lo sabía y por lo tanto la única que sonreía.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto una chica de cabellos negros- ¿Dónde está el profesor?

-No lo sé, pero mejor que terminemos la poción aun sin él presente- Le contesto otra chica.

Martina estaba a la espera, actuando según el plan. Como no había forma que la pillaran o la inculparan, decidió que la forma de actuar lo más natural posible, era haciendo lo que los demás hacían. Entonces, comenzó a trabajar en su poción, ahora mucho más concentrada, absolutamente tranquila.

Después de un rato, se podía sentir la tensión de la falta del profesor, estaban todos esperando que algo pasara, que Snape apareciera de la nada y les revelara algún sórdido evento que había producido su abrupta desaparición. Entonces, de la nada se escucharon unos pasos rápidos, que cada vez eran más fuertes. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, la cual de pronto se abrió dejando pasar a un empapado (y malhumorado) profesor Snape.

-¡Johnson!- Grito Snape- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Aquí estoy, profesor - Johnson salió dentro de la multitud.

-Un traslador, ¿Eh? Muy ingeniosa - Snape se acercó peligrosamente a ella – ¿De dónde lo saco? ¿Usted lo hizo? - Los ojos de Snape estaban llenos de ira, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-No sé de qué habla profesor, yo no he hecho nada - Dijo Martina, encarándolo, todos los estudiantes observaban como nuevamente ella y Snape se enfrentaban, parecía un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar.

-¡100 puntos menos para Ravenclaw! ¡Y está castigada de aquí a fin de año! – Grito Snape, enfurecido.

-Lo siento, profesor, pero no puede hacer eso, me está inculpando de algo que yo no hice - Dijo Johnson tranquilamente

-¿A si? Ya lo veremos, Johnson - Dijo Snape, escupiendo las palabras - Sé que usted lo hizo y lo demostraré como sea, aunque me cueste la–

- Severus, ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme que pasa aquí? – Una suave voz proveniente de la puerta hizo voltear a todos; Albus Dumbledore, el mismísimo director de Hogwarts, estaba allí.

- Esta alumna, Director… -Dijo Snape, apuntando con su dedo a Martina - Me tendió una trampa.

-Yo no lo hice, Director, Snape me está tendiendo una trampa - Respondió rápidamente Martina, ni un rastro de nervios se veía en su rostro.

- Severus, señorita Johnson, les ruego me acompañen a mi despacho una vez terminada la clase. Ahí podemos llevar a cabo una conversación más esclarecedora que nos revele que pasará después. – Dijo Dumbledore, con la calma y paciencia que le correspondían. – Bueno, queridos estudiantes, lamento la interrupción, sigan trabajando. – Terminó el hombre, para luego retirarse. Ninguno de los jóvenes entendía bien que pasaba. Pero vaya que esto haría eco en los pasillos.

…

Severus Snape salió hecho una furia de la oficina de Dumbledore, no había manera de probar que Johnson era la causante del accidente, pero Snape sabía que había sido ella, ella y nadie más. Pues, aunque mucha gente lo odiara, nadie tendría el valor de hacer algo así, solo ella, la causante de todos sus males, la única que le había hecho frente en años. Decidido, encontraría la manera de hacerla pagar, nadie lo enviaba al lago, nadie humillaba a Severus Snape y no sufría represalia. Nadie.

Johnson salió del despacho de Dumbledore con el corazón en la mano, estaba muy nerviosa al respecto, pero se sentía segura sobre su plan. Era a prueba de tontos. No había forma de probar que era culpable. Habiendo dado algunos pasos sin rumbo fijo, Martina se detuvo repentinamente. Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire profundamente, y estirando los brazos hacia el techo, sintió en su pecho un aire de triunfo, una sensación sobrecogedora de victoria ante la perfecta ejecución de su plan. Había planeado con éxito todo, pero más que eso, había tenido suerte, mucha suerte.

Sabiendo que el día ya terminaba, y que seguramente Snape no tendría ni ganas de verla para su castigo habitual, se dirigió al comedor para cenar algo antes que terminara el día. Pese a que lo que había pasado era del tipo de noticia que habitualmente se esparce en cuestión de segundos, al entrar al comedor no sintió la mirada de nadie encima suyo. Pues toda la gente suponía que, pese al tamaño rencor entre Snape y Johnson, una alumna de cuarto año no sería capaz de lograr algo así a no ser que fuera una estudiante prodigio. Johnson era buena alumna, pero no era Albus Dumbledore. En cambio, en vez de concentrarse en su llegada, Martina podía ver varios grupos de personas reunidos, conversando amenamente sobre el evento sucedido, incluso dándose la libertad para agregar diferentes detalles a la historia. La joven se rió sola pensando en la maraña de chismes que se podrían engendrar con lo sucedido, faltarían unos días para que estos se asentaran y escuchara las versiones más elaboradas.

Una vez en la mesa y en el puesto de siempre, Martina miró a su lado y de este lado, los ojos de siempre le dieron una mirada extrañamente única: Luna Lovegood estaba tan sorprendida con los rumores, que no sabía bien que esperar. No parecía algo que su amiga pudiera ser capaz de hacer, pero verla con Punchinello levantó sospechas sobre que puede haber logrado. Tenía que comprobar si su amiga no se había metido en un lio del que no iba a poder salir fácilmente. Martina sabía que sería una conversación que pasaría muy lento.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Luna, yo no fui – Decía Johnson mientras miraba su cena – Mucha gente pudo haber sido, es Snape. Todos lo odian.

-Martina, si lo has hecho tú, te aseguro que te meterás en un gran problema, el profesor Snape no va a dejar pasar algo así. No se trata de una broma menor. Lo mandaste a nadar al lago.- Le contesto su amiga Luna.

-Yo no lo hice, fue alguien más. Además, de haber sido yo, lo hubiera mandado a un colegio de profesores para que aprenda a enseñar – Sonrió malvadamente Martina.

-Ay Martina, nunca aprenderás.- Luna movió su cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

Parece que Luna se había cansado de cuestionar la situación, sin embargo seguía sin creerle su inocencia en el asunto. La chica de pelo negro se disponía a terminar de comer su cena, cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, y un grito repentino:

-¡Ey, Johnson!

La joven se asustó y grito de forma tan aguda que la persona que estaba atrás suyo tuvo que taparse sus oídos.

-¡Cielos! ¡Gritas más fuerte que una banshee! – Martina le pegó en el brazo, era Liam, quién rápidamente retrocedió para cubrirse del ataque. -Muy buena la de hoy, venía a felicitarte por tu broma- Dijo, sentándose junto a ella.

-Yo no fui, Liam, alguien más lo hizo. Ya basta con echarme la culpa de esto. - Respondió Martina, aburrida.

-Está bien negarlo, Johnson, pero al final siempre se sabe la verdad- Dijo Liam, mirándola seriamente. Martina resopló.

-Como sea, ya está bien que me llames Johnson, tengo nombre, ¿Sabes? Me llamo Martina, Mar-ti-na - Pronunció lentamente, marcando cada silaba.

-Entonces, Joh- eh… Martina… ¿Fuiste tú? –Pregunto curioso Liam, esperando expectante su respuesta. La chica lo miró a los ojos, fingiendo inocencia absoluta con su pacífica indignación.

-No, no fui yo. Por última vez, por las barbas de Merlin, que no he sido yo - Exclamo Martina.

Luna estaba al margen de su conversación, pero aun así en su mente solo deambulaba una idea. No podía ver como su amiga se arriesgaba tanto por una miserable venganza, que solo terminaría por hacerla más miserable. Se detuvo a observarla. Alumbraba la preocupación en sus ojos. Arriba, en el cielo del comedor, se peleaba el viento con las nubes de un cielo tormentoso. Se podía sentir esa electricidad en el aire, como la calma antes de una tormenta. La joven rubia solo esperaba que su preocupación no tuviera fundamentos.

…

**Perdonen la demora, estuve un poco ocupada, en el próximo cap. respondo los reviews *-***

**Gracias por leer!**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Tinieblas

**Capítulo 9 - Tinieblas**

Al mirar al cielo, estaba claro que pronto vendría lluvia, se veían unas pocas nubes surcando como naves esponjosas en un mar de estrellas brillantes. Snape se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, disfrutando del paisaje y pensando claro, en una alumna en especial.

Él sabía que en el fondo Martina era solamente una chica normal, con los típicos problemas adolescentes, pero estaba en una etapa de 'rebelde sin causa', donde le gustaba llamar la atención. Pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención… Era común que en varios de sus encuentros se miraran directamente a los ojos. Le llamaba la atención como los ojos de Martina resplandecían cuando discutía o peleaba por algo que le parecía justo, parecían inundarse de fuerza, de coraje, de vitalidad. La idea le parecía extraña, pero no era algo nuevo para él. Como todos, ya había sentido antes ese interés, esa intriga por resolver un misterio que se desenvuelve en otra persona, en esa otra persona que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Pero, aun entre medio de sus cavilaciones sobre su repentino interés en el enigma de sus ojos, algo más estaba claro: Nadie, pero nadie jugaba con él y quedaba libre.

…

Martina paseaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, le gustaba caminar después de un largo día de estudios para despejar su mente. A través de uno de los tantos ventanales largos que daban al patio, podía ver el cielo, un cielo que parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, y a ella le encantaba la lluvia. Y aunque muchas veces había cogido un resfriado por pararse debajo de ella, lo seguiría haciendo, no había sensación igualable a caminar debajo de la lluvia, o tan solo quedarse quieta mirando hacia el cielo, sintiendo la lluvia correr por su rostro.

De pronto, escucho un ruido extraño… Parecía el llamado de una lechuza. Pero, ¿Qué haría una lechuza perdida dentro del castillo? Martina se preocupó, dedujo que si una lechuza estaba perdida tan abajo, podría estar herida, quizás con frío. Tenía una sensibilidad y un amor hacia los animales que a veces era incomprendido. Buscó sus alrededores, siguiendo el ululante sonido hasta que cada vez se hizo más fuerte, estaba más cerca… Hasta que, mirando por detrás de una pared, vio a un joven que ya conocía bien. Estaba hincado, con las palmas sobre la boca producía el sonido que había llevado a Martina hasta allí. Miró a la joven con ojos risueños, mientras ella le daba una mirada transmitiéndole lo ridículo que pensaba que se veía.

-Liam… creí que tenías entrenamiento de Quidditch- Le dijo Martina dando media vuelta, mientras el chico se acercaba corriendo a ella.

-Sí, tenía… Lo han suspendido por lluvia, parece que a las 'niñitas' de mis compañeros de equipo les asusta un poco de lluvia - Le Sonrió Liam, Martina sonrió de vuelta- Y… ¿Adónde vas?

-A ninguna parte, me gusta salir a dar una vuelta después de clases. Así que seguiré caminando. – Respondió, continuando su marcha.

-¡Espera, John- eh, Martina… Sabes, el pasillo está un poco vacío para que cualquiera ande solo a esta hora… ¿Te parece si te acompaño? – Dijo Liam. Parecía sentirse tímido, lo que no era para nada usual en su forma de ser.

-Bueno, no me vendría mal… Vamos. – Concluyó Johnson. Entonces ambos alumnos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-Sabes, ahora que lo dices… Usualmente se ven más personas en los pasillos después de clases – Acotó Martina.

-Sí, pareciera que de repente todos le tienen miedo al agua. Es como si no se bañaran nunca. – Bromeó, su acompañante que esbozó una sonrisa

Viendo que no había nadie en los pasillos aparte de ellos dos, Martina comenzó a preocuparse. Su instinto se disparó enseguida, alertándole que algo pasaba… o iría a pasar. Quiso quitarse de encima la preocupación, pero no había caso, se estaba volviendo ansiosa, miraba a todos lados esperando que algo pasara, iba caminando cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo, expectante. Liam se dio cuenta de esto, entonces se dio vuelta a mirar a la chica extrañándose por su comportamiento.

De la nada una sombra negra se materializo frente a ellos tomándolos desprevenidos, demasiado rápido como para que alguno atinara a sacar su varita. La sombra se acercó a Martina y la envolvió, haciéndola desaparecer por completo en tinieblas. Lo último que escucho fue a Liam gritando su nombre.

La oscuridad no se iba, y Martina cada vez se angustiaba más. Comenzó a correr desesperadamente, estaba atrapada, sabía que no podía escapar de ella. A tientas pudo empuñar su varita para conjurar un Lumus sin resultado alguno. Sentía una desesperación irremediable, alrededor suyo pudo distinguir paredes y un techo, intentó tantear cada una de las paredes en busca de una puerta, una ventana, cualquier salida que pudiera aprovechar pero no había caso. Estaba encerrada.

Rompió en un llanto estremecedor, tenía miedo, un miedo muy grande, nunca antes lo había sentido, su cuerpo se estremecía y tiritaba, fue tanto que comenzó a gritar. Podía sentir las paredes acercándose, encerrándola cada vez más, y más. Sentía el aire agotarse y sus respiración se agitaba. Desesperada, no tuvo más remedio que echarse en el suelo y con sus rodillas contra su pecho, cerró los ojos e intento relajarse. Así estuvo un momento, hasta que entendió que el miedo no podía ganarle. Quiso ponerle fin al asunto y combatir contra lo que sea que la estuviera rodeando. Pensó en lo que podía estar pasando. Ya había conjurado un lumus y no había más que oscuridad, supuso que alguien le estaba haciendo esto. Tomó su varita y conjuro entonces un Finite Incantatem… pero nada. Las opciones se le agotaban. Entre medio podía volver a sentir el miedo nublarle la mente, "Quiero pensar, debo encontrar una solución, una escapatoria", se dijo, "Pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo… Un momento… ¡Miedo! ¡Eso es! ¡Un boggart!". Recordó que el año pasado lo habían visto en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Decidida, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo un Ridiculus. Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad se prendió una luz y en la habitación aparecieron decenas de animales diminutos, perros, gatos, lagartos, nutrias, unicornios, todos jugando y corriendo alegremente, esto le quitó un enorme peso de encima a Martina, quien pudo ver como el boggart desaparecía de a poco, convirtiéndose en una mancha que se escapó velozmente de su mirada. En cuestión de instantes, la joven se dio cuenta que estaba un poco más arriba del piso, cayó menos de un segundo y aterrizó, convenientemente, encima de Liam. El chico se sintió aturdido, al incorporarse notó a quien estaba sobre él y se sonrojo por completo. Rápidamente la movió y la ayudo a pararse.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde te fuiste? Vamos, no me asustes así. – Dijo rápidamente el muchacho.

-¿No te afecto el Boggart? – Respondió Martina, aun asimilando lo ocurrido.

-No… ¿De qué hablas?

-Entonces estaba dirigido especialmente a mí - Pensó en voz alta Martina – Alguien lo hizo…

Unos ojos observaban desde lejos la conversación mantenida por los jóvenes.

…

**FernandaBrocoli****: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, por favor sigue comentando para saber tus opiniones *-***

**Alexza Snape**** : Mi estimada Alexza, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, pronto sucederán cosas muy interesantes jeje, sigue comentando por favor, me encanta cuando me llega un mail diciendo que has comentado mi fanfic, es un placer escribir mientras alguien lea, muchas gracias, saludos!**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Silfides

**Capítulo 10 – Silfides **

Revolvía la poción concentrada, no debía fallar, todo dependía de aquella poción: La última nota del semestre. Si lo lograba, ganaría todo, fama, gloria. Si fracasaba, se acabaría todo. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando la poción no se tornó del color que esperaba, algo había hecho mal. Desesperadamente, intentó remediarlo arrojando puñados de una hierba dorada, pero el color no cambiaba, podía sentir el caldero gruñéndole, como si la reprochara por verter en él semejante desastre. Veía una y otra vez los ingredientes, no sabía que ocurría, ¿Qué podía ser? Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, quizá algo se le había escapado… de pronto, miró hacia los lados buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie más que ella y Snape en el aula. Este la miraba desde su escritorio con una expresión petulante en el rostro.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Johnson? No me diga que la poción no le salió como esperaba. – Dijo, entonces Martina miró al libro buscando respuestas, súbitamente sintió alguien al lado suyo, era el mismo profesor - ¿Necesita ayuda?

-Si me permite sincerarme profesor, ¿Ayuda de usted? Gracias pero no, gracias.

De pronto, sintió la cabeza de Snape encogerse, acercarse hacia ella por sobre su hombro. Luego, sintió en su cintura una mano sujetándola fuertemente, su toque fue como electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, esa mano se sentía tan cálida, tan segura, al mismo tiempo podía sentir el aliento del profesor rozándole levemente la oreja, acariciándola como el viento acaricia las copas de los árboles. Los nervios subieron hasta su rostro convirtiéndose en un leve rubor rosado, pero sin perder el temple, tenía el mismo rostro desafiante, sereno, a la espera, como un animal salvaje a punto de embestir peleando por su territorio.

-Creo que mi ayuda te serviría de mucho, Martina- Susurró Snape, con una voz profunda y pausada, los dedos de su mano izquierda emigraban despacio desde el costado de la joven hacia su espalda, con calma, como una araña explorando territorio desconocido.

¿Snape tuteándola? ¿Llamándola por su nombre? Algo estaba mal allí, pero no podía dilucidar qué. Severus se desplazó desde atrás hacia un costado mientras su mano se asentaba. Comenzó entonces a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, mirando sus labios con deseo. En su mano libre, sus dedos pasaban sigilosamente por sobre el escote de la joven hasta tocar su cuello, se movían hacía arriba sintiendo el delicado tacto de su tez juvenil, entonces afirmó su mentón y la miro directamente a los ojos. Johnson sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, no podía moverse, parecía hipnotizada por sus ojos, era la presa de una sutil y seductora serpiente de cascabel.

-¿Así que ahora decides guardar silencio? Que decepcionante… me gusta oir gritar a la gente - Snape sonrió, y Martina pudo ver en su boca destellar unos brillantes colmillos blancos que con una rápida embestida fueron a parar en su cuello.

Martina despertó sobresaltada y con un grito ahogado en la garganta. Al mirar por la ventana, supo que ya era de día… parecía que todo era un sueño. Pero, ¿Qué significaba?

…

Luego del desayuno, Martina se dirigió al patio. Era un hermoso día, había un sol radiante. Después de aquel sueño, quería aclarar sus pensamientos, todo le parecía surreal… ¿Por qué ella pensaba tanto en Snape? Había una decena de chicos lindos en Hogwarts, pero no, ella tenía que estar concentrada en él, no tenia sentido. Incluso tenía a Liam, un chico inteligente, gracioso, bonito y que parecía cada vez quererse acercar más a ella. Sabía que debajo de todas las bromas, se escondía un muchacho tierno y dulce, podía sentir su interés (y según había escuchado, cualquiera en Hogwarts podía sentirlo). Pero su mente parecía estar flotando muy lejos de él. Estaba en otro lado. Allí, en los brazos de ese profesor misterioso con el cual ella siempre peleaba. En un momento pensó en sus labios… ¿Cómo sería probarlos? Ella nunca había besado a nadie, era demasiado ruda y orgullosa como para dejar que alguien se le acercara de ese modo, no podía perder el tiempo pensando en la estupidez del "romance". Pero, irónicamente, ahora solo pensaba en eso.

Caminó hacia el linde del lago, encontraba sosiego en el vaivén del agua, en los sonidos del bosque. Y ahí, finalmente lo admitió: Algo en Snape le atraía. Quizás sus profundos ojos, su fuerte carácter, sus finos labios, algo había en el que le tenía así, pensando todo el día en su persona, tan abstraída iba del mundo que descuidó por varios minutos cualquier presencia ajena en su medioambiente. No se dio cuenta que alguien iba caminando detrás de ella. Entonces, esa persona tocó su hombro, y ella, asustada, se dio la vuelta.

-Martina, vengo siguiéndote hace un buen rato, ¿Dónde están esas habilidades tuyas para detectar el peligro? – Sonrió Luna.

-Lo siento, estoy totalmente en otro mundo… Demasiado estudio, supongo- Martina tenía la mala costumbre de usar la excusa del estrés para todo. Luna lo sabía bien.

-Vamos, ¿No será que de nuevo estas comiendo mal? Yo no puedo estar pendiente de todo, sabes. - Dijo Luna preocupada.

-¡Oh! No es eso, Luna, te lo prometo, es que algo me tiene totalmente confundida- Martina bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… - Exclamó Luna.

-Pues, bueno, seré sincera. Pero prométeme por sobre todas las cosas que no se lo contaras a nadie, muero si esto lo llega a saber alguien.- Dijo Martina, tomando las manos de Luna y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Había algo en su expresión que hizo que la joven rubia se concentrara completamente, sabía que era algo serio.

-Tranquila, ya te lo he dicho, puedes contar conmigo.

-Bueno. Lo que pasa es que, eh… creo que me gusta alguien, pero no te diré quién hasta estar totalmente segura.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Lovegood, Martina inmediatamente la silenció con sus manos - ¿Encerio? Wow, ahora entiendo todo, eres como las Silfides. Cuando piensan en sus amados, sus corazones emiten tanta magia que puedes ver pequeños destellos de luz que emiten sus cuerpos, es algo increíble por cierto.

-Tú y tus criaturas Luna… Ven, vamos al castillo, pronto comenzaran las clases.

Aunque no le había dicho nada concreto, se sintió bastante más aliviada. Luna moría de ganas de saber quién era ese misterioso muchacho, pero debía respetar la decisión de su amiga de guardar silencio. Lo bueno era que, por más que intentara adivinarlo, nunca lo iba a conseguir.

…

**Alexza Snape****: Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, este capítulo estuvo bueno ¿No? Espero te haya gustado!**

** 73****: Tu tranqui, que pronto viene lo bueno! Gracias por comentar :D**

**BooksAndChoco: Tranqui le rendiré culto a esa M cuando se venga lo bueno, ya verás!**

**Lemxn****: Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado el Fic, espero más opiniones tuyas :D**


	12. Capítulo 11 - Valentía

**Capítulo 11 – Valentía**

Era de noche. La habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad insondable, salvo por una tímida hoguera en la vieja chimenea de ladrillo. En sus manos él tenía una taza de café, la cual sorbía de vez en cuando. Reflexivo, miraba el fuego danzar un vals eterno con las tinieblas. Cuando Severus Snape tenía insomnio siempre tomaba una taza de café, lo cual lo relajaba bastante, aprovechaba esas interrupciones en el sueño a modo de distracción, de pausa, como una isla de tiempo en la a veces sequedad de la rutina. Dejando su mirada perderse en el rojo profundo, se detuvo a pensar en lo que había sucedido hoy en clases…

Como siempre, rondaba los pupitres de sus alumnos viendo sus trabajos. Decepcionado se daba cuenta viendo un caldero tras otro que ninguno era aceptable. Excepto el de Johnson, era el único que sobresalía, si los trabajos de los alumnos eran un asco, el de Johnson por lo menos iba tocando el aceptable. Eso era bastante debido a los altos estándares del profesor. La joven alumna había sido constante toda su vida académica, si bien no era una experta podíamos decir que destacaba completamente gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, y además, gracias a sus ganas de dejar a Snape en su lugar.

Con paso ligero, revisando con calma la fila, terminó topando con Johnson. Cerca de su caldero, un suave olor pasiflora y mandrágora emanaban dulcemente y encontraron su camino hacia sus narices. Se detuvo un momento a observar otra cosa en vez de la poción. Miró su perfil, sus ojos estaban totalmente concentrados, de su frente caía una brillante gota de sudor producto de los vapores. Su pelo, tomado por una coleta, caía con gracia por su espalda. En lo que a su calificación constaba, era una chica 'aceptable'. Evaluó minuciosamente su trabajo (tan minuciosamente como se puede en unos breves instantes), luego miro su poción. Había cometido un error, mínimo, pero importante para el desarrollo de la misma.

-Johnson, si cree que su poción va por buen camino, le sugiero que lo vuelva a pensar. Es demasiado… 'insuficiente' como para siquiera revisarla. - Se mofó Snape, la chica lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

-No espero nada menos que un trabajo perfecto, sino no me dejara otra opción más que ponerle una T, y creo que nadie salvo usted…- Snape quedo a media frase, sintió una fuerte punzada en su antebrazo que lo obligó a guardar silencio. Su rostro hizo una mueca y para Johnson, esta no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Snape? - Dijo Martina preocupada, sin importarle estar usando su apellido. Snape le quedo mirando, para luego aclararse la garganta y gritar:

-Quiero todas las muestras encima de mi escritorio al terminar la clase - Dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente de la sala. Varios jóvenes se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. Sabían que esto no era un relajo, tendrían un poco más de tiempo pero la presión era la misma, así que luego de la breve pausa, continuaron trabajando como si el profesor siguiera ahí.

…

El día comenzaba. El sol brillaba en lo alto, las nubes adornaban el cielo y un viento débil soplaba de vez en cuando. Martina se vestía luego de un reconfortante baño. En medio del vapor del agua caliente, se acercó a la pared y con una mano desempañó el vidrio del espejo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en su reflejo, los observó con detención, estos le devolvieron una mirada preocupada. Ayer no había visto a Snape en la cena, después de lo que pasó en clases, no se vio ni su sombra en el gran comedor… Martina seguía pensando y pensando en las posibilidades. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Recordó esa mueca de dolor que hizo antes de marcharse. Se veía tan indefenso frente a ella, pensó que le hubiera gustado abrazarlo y calmar ese dolor que lo aquejaba.

Pasados unos minutos, la inquietud terminó ganándole. Así que, al terminar de vestirse, salió corriendo desesperada de su habitación. Quería verle, quería saber que estaba bien. Si no estaba en el desayuno, lo iría a buscar a su despacho con cualquier excusa, pero debía verlo.  
No le importó chocar con más de una persona mientras corría hacia el gran comedor, ni tampoco le importó que la miraran con extrañeza, solo le importaba esa persona en especial, solo esa persona que hacia latir su corazón a una rapidez impresionante, solo él.

Cuando llego al gran comedor, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron al siniestro profesor de pociones. Después de buscarlo con la mirada unos instantes, la ansiedad volvió por no encontrarlo. Sintió una angustia subir hasta su pecho, estaba mentalmente dispuesta a correr a su despacho cuando al darse vuelta, fue detenida abruptamente al chocar con alguien.

-Martina, me pasaste corriendo en el pasillo y te seguí hasta acá ¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Liam, notoriamente preocupado.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, Liam, necesito verificar algo - Le respondió Martina secamente, apresurada, pasando de largo y dirigiéndose rápido hacia las mazmorras.

A medio camino su cuerpo se comenzó a cansar, pero aunque tuviera que correr por todo el castillo, lo haría, todo con tal de verle. Llego fatigada hasta las mazmorras, pero siguió corriendo hasta que se plantó frente al despacho de Snape. Entre la adrenalina del trayecto y su preocupación, sentía el corazón en la garganta golpeándole fuertemente, insegura de lo que iba a pasar. Con toda la valentía que tenía, la cual no era poca, golpeó la puerta.

-Pase - Dijo una voz desde adentro, su reconocible voz, la voz de Snape. Martina se sintió inmediatamente aliviada, abrió la puerta contenta, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que a duras penas intentó disimular. Snape la observó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Señorita Johnson? Si es otro de sus escándalos le sugiero que…- Snape paro a media frase, Martina había corrido a abrazarlo, y en sus brazos ella creía estar volando. No le importó que fuera un profesor, no le importó la diferencia de edad, solo se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que se agolpaba tan cálidamente en su pecho. En su mundo, solo estaban ella y Snape. Y no importaba nada más.

…

** 73****: Un abrazo muy grande! Gracias por comentar, tratare de hacer lo mejor con esa M jeje**

**Alexza Snape****: Pero puede que más adelante ocurran cosas mejores que ese sueño jeje, gracias como siempre.**

**FernandaBrocoli****: Yo también estaba emocionada escribiendo *-*, que bueno que te haya gustado, abrazos!**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Cervezas de Mantequilla

**Capítulo 12 – Cervezas de Mantequilla**

Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho, a buena hora, todavía no comenzaban las clases y todo parecía estar en orden. A excepción de varias cosas. Una tenía que ver con cierta estudiante que había irrumpido en su despacho, una irregular estudiante que había tenido su manera de sacarlo de sus casillas las semanas anteriores. Y no bastándole con eso, ahora estaba ahí, en su despacho, con sus brazos cerrados fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, con su cabeza pegada en su pecho, ella, la misma que decía odiarlo ahora parecía actuar de forma extraña, sorprendentemente extraña.

Con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia abajo enfrentando esa maraña de pelo oscuro, Severus simplemente no supo que hacer. Estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos lo tuvieran en un pedestal inmaculado e inalcanzable, como una deidad, que de cuando en cuando bajaba a nivel de los mortales para compartir su sabiduría y desatar su furia sobre aquel que lo provocaba. Era curioso… Muy curioso. Había pasado tiempo desde que sintió un abrazo como ese, tan cálido, tan acogedor. Sintió ganas de envolver a la joven con sus brazos y quedarse ahí unos instantes, apreciando el momento. Pero fue más fuerte, y después de unos segundos que le parecieron infinitamente eternos, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Agradezco su… preocupación, pero, ¿Podría soltarme, Johnson?

Martina levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y entonces le vino de golpe el peso de su arrebato de pasión. Esto la hizo entrar en pánico, quería correr, quería echar la cabeza en el fondo del lago, pero no, no lo haría. Eso era lo que haría una chica normal, una chica cualquiera. Pero ella no era como cualquier chica, no, ella era Martina Johnson, mejor dicho, "Malahierba" Johnson. Se detuvo un instante, soltando al sombrío profesor lentamente, apartándose de él, entonces dijo secamente:

-Me alegro que este bien, Snape- Después de esto, Martina salió por la puerta como si nada, dejándola entreabierta.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta, se acercó a cerrarla con lentitud ¿Qué había sido eso? Reafirmando, pensó, ¿No que ella le odiaba? Un sentimiento de incertidumbre se posó en su pecho…

…

Al día siguiente, Martina se levantó con mucho ánimo, el día era precioso, la temperatura agradable, y las asignaturas que le tocaban hoy eran las que más le gustaban, nada podía ir mal. Tal parece que el ambiente en el castillo era optimista. Sentía esa vibra de bondad y alegría que llenaba sus pulmones, al levantarse tomó aire profundamente y se estiró como acostumbraba hacerlo. Desde ayer que andaba con el mismo buen humor, ¿Y quién no lo estaría?

Como todas las mañanas, se encamino al gran comedor para desayunar. Desde que Luna se había enterado de sus problemas alimenticios, Martina empezó a cuidar mucho sus comidas, no se saltaba ninguna. Y si por algún inconveniente se atrasaba en alguna, iba a la cocina especialmente a pedirle amablemente a los elfos algún tentempié. Los elfos que allí residían la trataban muy bien, será por la baja estatura de Martina o simplemente por sus buenos modales, pero ellos estaban para servir, y ella agradecía siempre su buena disposición.

Cuando llego al gran comedor, buscó a Luna por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de otra cosa muy importante… Sentado en la mesa, peleando con un plato de huevos con tocino, estaba cierto joven que muchas veces no pasaba la oportunidad de jugarle una broma; esta era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Lentamente y con sigilo, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó por la espalda hasta posicionar su cabeza arriba de su lisa pero desordenada cabellera negra, acercando sus manos despacio, despacio, hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros y con un "¡Liam!" fuertísimo logró que su presa saltara dejando escapar un grito muy poco masculino.

-¡Martina! ¡Me asustaste! – Dijo el joven con rostro serio, pero después de breves segundos de intercambiar miradas, simplemente no pudo contener la risa, lo encontraba bastante divertido. Martina rió con él, pero la risa se le apagó rápidamente – Vaya que estas de buen humor hoy, pero sin embargo te noto preocupada… ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba donde esta Luna… bueno, quizás ya desayunó.

-O quizás Umbridge la hizo desaparecer, tu sabes, parece Dementor, le gusta extinguir todo rastro de alegría o inocencia. - Se mofó Liam.

-No digas eso, si te llega a escuchar probablemente el siguiente decreto dirá que no puedes hablar de ella o se te cortara la lengua – Bromeó la joven.

Martina y Liam estuvieron bromeando durante todo el desayuno. Ella cayó en cuenta de lo bien que lo pasaba a veces junto a Liam, se divertía junto a él, la hacía reír, lo que consideraba muy importante. Pero de pronto se sintió extraña. Liam era un buen muchacho, un poco bromista a veces, pero un buen muchacho al fin y al cabo.

-Martina, quería preguntarte… El sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade y yo quería saber si te… gustaría acompañarme a pasear. Te invito unas cervezas de mantequilla.- Pregunto Liam, nervioso. Inmediatamente se quedó quieto, mirando con expectación por su respuesta. La chica miró al techo, haciendo una mueca para dar a entender que lo estaba pensando bien, pero la respuesta ya la tenía clara.

-Con gusto, será muy entretenido- Le sonrió Martina, al menos tendría algo con que distraerse. Liam se notaba aliviado, y sonreía a gusto. Johnson ya estaba pensando en que maquillaje usar.

…

El día sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Martina se estaba retocando el maquillaje en la sala común antes de salir. Había quedado de juntarse con Liam en el patio bajo frente al reloj. Mientras estaba concentrada en su labor, apareció Luna, viniendo apurada de su dormitorio.

-Luna, ¿te quedaste dormida? – Inquirió Martina, sonriendo.

-Malvada, no te rías o un torposolo se meterá por tu oreja- Le respondió Lovegood devolviéndole la sonrisa junto con una mirada de complicidad.

Martina sintió alivio, "Al menos seguía siendo la misma Luna de siempre", pensó. Sabía que ella también guardaba un secreto, podía sentirlo. Pero si Luna no quería contarle aún, debía ser por algo.

-Y bien… Supe que iras con Liam a Hogsmeade- Dijo la rubia, mientras terminaba de abrocharse un gran chaleco de color azul. Su amiga le devolvió una mueca de sorpresa.

-Vaya, aquí nada es secreto- Respondió, muy entretenida con los botones de Luna.

-Esto es Hogwarts-

-Bueno, no es nada, solamente una salida amigable- "O eso creo", pensó Martina – Voy atrasada, nos vemos luego- Martina se acercó a besar a Luna en la mejilla, la cual no estaba sorprendida. La usanza inglesa era bastante más sobria de lo que Martina estaba acostumbrada, de donde ella venía el contacto físico era común, su amiga lo sabía. Todas las chicas de la sala común las miraron raro, de forma casi reprobatoria, pero para Luna eso era algo normal.

Liam esperaba a Martina, nervioso. Había tenido la valentía de invitarle a salir, pero jamás esperó que dijera que si tan naturalmente, por lo que se sintió ligeramente intimidado. Ya no sabía cómo actuar. Movía la pierna un tanto inquieto, trataba de distraerse mirando al paisaje, su mente pensaba algo hasta que alguien lo distrajo de golpe.

-¡Bu!- Le sorprendió Martina por la espalda. Ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Cuando Liam se dio vuelta a observarla, quedó perplejo. Pensó que se veía hermosa con el sutil maquillaje que usaba. Tenía sus labios pintados y ojos delineados con sumo detalle. Quiso creer que se había pintado para él, pero Martina siempre lo hacía después de clases.

-Te ves muy bien- Dijo Liam.

-No seas tonto - le respondió Martina, golpeándole el hombro- Vamos.

Las salidas a Hogsmeade eran un privilegio, sobre todo ahora que Umbridge las había acortado, si antes eran cuatro por semestre ahora eran solo dos. Así que cada alumno aprovechaba su tiempo de la mejor manera posible. Tanto así, que muchos decían que si alguien quería salir contigo ese día, seguramente era algo serio.

Martina y Liam caminaban detrás del gentío de alumnos, conversaban de diversas cosas sin gran importancia, miraban las vitrinas y a la gente y comentaban muy a gusto. En un momento, Martina tuvo un presentimiento y se dio vuelta. Se sintió vigilada, inquieta, sabía que alguien estaba mirándola. Se detuvo a observar su entorno pero no había rastro de nadie. Luego siguió caminando.

Llegaron a las tres escobas, el calor del fuego de la hoguera les pegó de frente, era muy agradable. Se encontraron con el ruido de platos, copas, jarrones, los murmullos de conversación animada y las risas habituales. Desde la puerta divisaron una mesa vacía al fondo del lugar, caminaron hacia ella y después de sentarse, Liam fue a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla que había prometido. Al volver, la miró con una relajada sonrisa, le gustaba como la tenue luz resaltaba su rostro.

-Lo prometido es deuda- Dijo, entregándole una cerveza a Martina.

-Gracias Liam y debo agradecerte también por la invitación, hace tiempo que no venía a Hogsmeade, la salida anterior tuve que quedarme estudiando… ya sabes, no me gustan las notas bajas – Bromeo Martina.

-Eres realmente aplicada… Me gusta tu estilo, haces lo tuyo pero tienes responsabilidades.- Le respondió Liam - Pero no se mucho de ti y, francamente, eso es lo que quisiera saber. – Acotó

-¿Y qué te gustaría saber exactamente? – Respondió, interesada. Vio a Liam mover la cabeza como si luchara por botar alguna idea concreta, el muchacho estaba pensando bien en que preguntar, tenía muchas inquietudes pero debía empezar por alguna parte.

-¿De dónde eres? – Dijo finalmente.

-Bueno… Yo nací en Chile, estuve ahí hasta los 3 años. Pero eran tiempos difíciles, había mucha represión y mis padres estaban hartos de eso así que, con ayuda de unos familiares, se fueron a vivir a Londres. Fui educada con costumbres chilenas pero en un ambiente inglés, así que creo que tengo algo de ambos lados. Hasta me educaron con ambos idiomas.

-Ah… entonces por eso no tienes acento… ¿Y cómo es Chile?

-Es bellísimo. Yo nací en Valparaíso. Allí las casas son muy pintorescas y están en los cerros, hay hermosos ascensores para ir al plano, es una ciudad llena de colores vivos y arte.

-Suena bien. – Liam parecía sumamente interesado. - ¿Te gustaría volver allá?

-Claro, estoy segura que algún día lo hare. – Sonrió, sorbiendo un poco de su jarra de cerveza - ¿Y tú de dónde eres?

-Já, yo soy el típico joven inglés, mi padre es mago y mi madre muggle… soy un orgulloso mestizo.

-Lo mío es parecido, solo que al revés. Mi madre es maga y mi padre es muggle. Curioso cómo funcionan las cosas… De no haber venido a Inglaterra, estaría estudiando en una escuela cerca de mi país.

-Sí, hubiera sido una lástima, una real pérdida… Sin ti no habría nadie que irritara a Snape. – Señaló sonriente, Martina soltó una risa. La estaba pasando muy bien.

Luego de suficiente conversación y cervezas como para que Martina se sintiera cansada, se encaminaron a ver la casa de los gritos. Iban tranquilos, caminando, parecía que ya no les quedaba mucho por decir y compartían un agradable silencio. Liam estaba indeciso. Después de tener una agradable conversación, sentía ganas de tomar la iniciativa y tomarle la mano, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería arruinar la salida. Supuso que sería mejor si las cosas se daban naturalmente. Miraba a Martina de reojo y la veía feliz, tranquila, ella se contentaba con ver el paisaje y las nubes. Había algo en ella que le encantaba.

Iban ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada, una explosión ocurre cerca de ambos, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio inmediatamente. Martina estaba desorientada, había sido todo muy repentino. Miró cerca suyo para ver como estaba Liam, pero algo más llamó su atención. Desde el suelo, pudo ver como unos encapuchados con máscaras se acercaban hacia ellos. Había escuchado suficiente de extrañas figuras con semejante descripción para saber contra que se estaba enfrentando...

-¡Mortífagos! – Exclamó Martina.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Duelo

**Capítulo 13 - Duelo**

La explosión, la gente corriendo, los mortifagos acercándose… Luego del aturdimiento inicial, parecía todo una nube borrosa de imágenes y sonidos, los gritos mezclándose con las luces brillantes y los rostros que se movían, los pasos desenfrenados y alborotados corriendo en todas direcciones. Todo pareció pasar en segundos. Pero Martina por fin lograba volver en sí. Luego de recordar donde estaba y el evento que había interrumpido su única tarde como adolescente normal en meses, empezó a pensar de forma más clara. Sintió ganas de correr y, a duras penas, trató de levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Quiso alzar su varita de manera desafiante y luchar contra la amenaza que aterrorizaba Hogsmeade pero, obviamente, lo mejor era escapar. Aunque quisiera atacar a la horda de mortifagos, sabía que sería solo una pérdida de tiempo (y quizás de su vida), por lo que prefirió seguir su instinto y correr. Después de levantarse, se acercó a su amigo Liam y, sacando fuerzas de la adrenalina que inundaba su organismo, lo tomó del brazo y consiguió levantarlo del piso. El muchacho tenía una herida en la frente, al parecer había caído sobre una roca, pero estaba en condiciones de correr apoyándose sobre Martina y eso hicieron, mientras unos rayos de colores se hacían presentes en su escape. Los mortífagos estaban lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin importar quien fuera el que cayera, parecía que no tenían un objetivo claro.

Corrieron alejándose del epicentro del caos, Martina pensó refugiarse detrás de la casa de los gritos y ahí encontró un lugar donde estarían a salvo. Detrás de un gran árbol, entre sus enormes raíces, la joven depositó a Liam. El chico aún atónito por lo que estaba pasando. No decía nada, solo miraba asustado hacia los lados, Martina en un ataque de impulsividad lo abofeteó intentando hacer reaccionar al muchacho.

-¡Liam! Reacciona Hombre, no hay tiempo para dormir – Le gritó mientras revisaba su cabeza en busca de más heridas.  
-¿Qué, qué ha pasado? – Contestó, mirándola fijamente. Parecía un cachorrito asustado.  
-Un ataque, esos malditos… Quédate aquí, estarás seguro, los mortifagos fueron hacia el otro lado, en cuanto las cosas se calmen, sal afuera y busca algún profesor- Le dijo Martina, mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿Adónde vas? No me dejes solo…-Imploró Liam. Súbitamente, ese muchacho revoltoso que parecía no intimidarse con nada parecía muy, muy pequeño.  
-Iré a buscar ayuda, esa herida que tienes no se ve muy bien, volveré, lo prometo- Martina dio una última mirada a Liam, y luego salió corriendo hasta que se perdió entre los escombros. No tenía tiempo que perder y ahí, en medio de un enfrentamiento tan grande como jamás había presenciado, parecía extrañamente en su elemento. Había algo en Martina, unas ganas por proteger a los indefensos, un aura que a gritos dejaba claro que si bien no era la más apta, era capaz de luchar hasta caer y defenderse hasta quedar sin aliento. Se mantendría en pié sin importar nada.

En su paso se topó con varios estudiantes caídos, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al no saber si estaban desmayados, heridos o muertos, pero tenía que buscar ayuda de algún maestro primero. De pronto, su mirada se enfocó cierta chica rubia que se defendía ferozmente de un mortífago. Se acercó por detrás de este y sacó su varita.

-¡Desmaius! – Gritó Martina con un rápido movimiento, el hechizo le dio al mortífago y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La joven que luchaba contra él no podía ser otra que Luna Lovegood. Parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, Martina la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella, Luna miraba curiosa al mortifago caído por sobre su hombro.  
-Vamos Luna, no es momento de entretenerse- Le dijo. Sabía que la joven era capaz de ayudar y cuidar a Liam mientras ella iba a buscar más ayuda. Ambos estarían seguros detrás de la casa de los gritos, y Luna sabía defenderse. Así que sin dudarlo se apresuró de vuelta, casi arrastrando a su amiga en medio de su prisa.

-Luna – Martina se detuvo en un costado de la casa, verificando que a su alrededor no hubiera nadie- Detrás de ese árbol- Apunto hacia adelante- Esta Liam, ve y ayúdalo, tu sabes más de curaciones que yo.

-Martina, ¿Adónde vas? – Le pregunto Luna preocupada – Quédate con nosotros, es peligroso allá afuera.

-No puedo, necesito saber si hay alguien más a quien ayudar, o algún mortifago que atrapar, no puedo quedarme quieta en un momento como este. También debo encontrar a los profesores y ver si necesitan apoyo. – Luna miraba a su amiga un tanto resignada. Sabía que no podría hacer nada para detenerla, así era ella, por lo que simplemente le dio un abrazo fuerte a su amiga y la dejó ir, esperando que todo saliera bien.

-Cuídate, por favor. – Dijo.

-Lo hare. Te lo juro. – Respondió Johnson.

Martina sabía que estarían bien. Podía presentirlo. Así que tenía que concentrarse en su misión. Siguió corriendo, buscando a quien ayudar, pero frente a sus ojos paso un mortífago solitario, caminando. Martina creyó que estaba escapando, se fue acercando sigilosamente a él, pero el encapuchado parecía tener muy buen oído, pues ni bien la joven dio tres pasos, se volteó a mirarla. Varita en mano, el tiempo pareció congelarse en ese preciso momento de acción en el que el misterioso mortífago desenfundaba su varita para iniciar un ataque. La joven estaba lista y empezó la carga de la mejor manera que sabía.

-¡Expulso! – Grito Martina, el hombre dio un rápido giro y bloqueo el hechizo inmediatamente. Martina no quiso rendirse. - ¡Flipendo! ¡Incarcerous! – Un hechizo tras otro, el hábil mago tenebroso terminó bloqueando todo lo que le dirigía, parecía tener reflejos felinos y un arduo entrenamiento en batalla. Martina no se estaba enfrentando a cualquier rival. Estaba en problemas. Sin embargo, parecía sumamente calmado para ser una amenaza peligrosa, parecía estar calculando el momento justo para iniciar su embate.

-¡Vamos, ataca! ¡No seas cobarde! – Desafió al mortífago. Entonces, el encapuchado comenzó a enviar hechizos sin pronunciarlos. Martina no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para bloquear, los repelía fácilmente. No parecían hechizos muy potentes. Aprovechó de seguir intentando acertar un golpe.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, atacando, esquivando, bloqueando. Martina tenía toda su energía concentrada en la pelea. El hombre parecía ni esforzarse. En un momento, Martina se hartó de la situación y pensó en solucionar el duelo de la mejor forma que sabía. Corrió hacia el mortifago, mientras bloqueaba los hechizos de este y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le saltó encima botándolo al suelo. Martina mordió la mano en la que el encapuchado sostenía la varita, frente a esto el hombre la dejó caer, la joven vio la oportunidad y lanzó la varita lo más lejos que pudo. Él tomó a la joven y logró sacarla de encima suyo sin mayor esfuerzo, pero solo por breves instantes. La joven se resistía con todas sus fuerzas y ahora forcejeaba por quitarle la máscara. El mortifago intentaba quitarse a Martina de encima, entre medio le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y le quitó la varita. Martina gimió por el dolor, pero no se salió de encima, si no que se dio impulso hacia adelante y logro quitarle la máscara.

Lo que vio, la dejó totalmente helada. Ahí, detrás de esa mascara, se escondía el profesor Severus Snape. Mientras Martina quedaba aturdida mirándolo, este la empujo hacia al lado, le arrojó de vuelta la varita a la joven, fue a buscar rápidamente la suya y desapareció…

…

**FernandaBrocoli****: Hola! Gracias por comentar. En cuanto a tu pregunta Martina tenia trastornos alimenticios, ella dejaba de comer, ósea que sería anorexia, bulimia no, porque no vomitaba la comida. Actualmente Martina está siendo cuidadosa con sus comidas por Luna, pero nadie sabe si le volverán estos trastornos.**

**Alexza Snape****: Muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno Sev andaba por allí, pero no precisamente para rescatarla, jeje**

**BooksAndChoco: Jeje gracias, una habilidad que de seguro sigo practicando, sigue comentando por favor!**

**Reina de Nada****: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos. La idea de que sean cortitos es para su fácil lectura y que no cansen, y como actualizo seguido, compenso lo cortito de los capítulos :D**

**Lemxn: No te mueras! Jeje, gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado la reacción de Snape :D**


	15. Capítulo 14 - Fuego

Capítulo 14 – Fuego

Allí, en el suelo, en medio de todo el caos, se encontraba Martina. Dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, una a cada lado, no podía creer lo que había visto. Aún si todo el caos seguía a su alrededor, nada le importaba en ese minuto. La persona que quería se había vuelto su enemigo…  
Mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba. Era su incondicional amiga Luna, quién la llevaba hacia donde estaban los profesores. Ellos la examinaron para ver si tenía heridas, pero sus heridas no estaban en lo exterior, sino que estaban muy dentro de ella. Algo se había roto. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de cuan cansada estaba, de lo poco que había comido, y de que tan estresado estaba su cuerpo. Ni se inmutaba. No decía palabra. Miraba al suelo fijamente cuando su cuerpo cedió y se dejó caer en él, y luego, solo oscuridad…

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No quería hacerlo, pero debía enfrentar la realidad, una realidad a la que ahora temía. Miró a su alrededor, todo tan blanco como solía ser en la enfermería, a su lado Luna leía un libro, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba despierta.

-Luna- Exclamó Martina, alertando a la rubia.

-Martina, al fin despiertas… Estaba muy preocupada- Dijo Luna

Martina se sentó lentamente, procurando no marearse, instantáneamente recordó cuando en vez de Luna había estado cuidándola Snape. El pelinegro la había salvado de caerse de la cama y el acercamiento que habían tenido le puso los nervios de punta, esto hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Todo parecía tan lejano, tan irreal, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, corriendo como manantiales por sus mejillas. Luna saltó inmediatamente de su asiento, notablemente preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Luna.

-Me entere de algo horrible Luna, ni siquiera puedo decirlo… Pero debo hablar con él, debe darme respuestas, o tendré que contárselo a Dumbledore.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo.

-No puedo decírtelo Luna, eso es lo que más me tortura.- Dijo Martina entre sollozos

-Tranquila, ven, debes comer algo.- Agregó, cambiando el tema. Luna ayudó a Martina a pararse de la cama, la chica parecía físicamente en forma. Pero se movía lentamente.

Al salir de la enfermería, Martina no tenía nada claro. Parecía que todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, no sabía qué decisión tomar, a quien dirigirse o a quien contarle su problema. Si le decía a Luna, tal vez ella correría peligro, además no quería que tuviera que cargar con eso. Es el tipo de secreto que puede traerte muchos problemas. Se dirigieron al gran comedor a cenar, al cruzar el umbral del viejo portón, Liam justo se daba vuelta de su asiento. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y se acercó corriendo a Martina.

-Martina, que bueno que estas bien, debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí allá afuera. No sé qué me habría ocurrido estando solo.- Dijo el muchacho. Tenía una llamativa venda en su cabeza.

-No hay de que, Liam. Es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro. Luna, tengo el estómago revuelto, no creo que pueda comer nada. Iré a dormir a ver si se me pasa, permiso.- Martina se despidió rápidamente, Luna prefirió dejarla sola, lo que fue un grave error… Aunque nadie hubiera adivinado lo que pasaría después.

…

Severus Snape salió de las mazmorras en dirección al primer piso, su ronda habitual de la noche comenzaba pronto. No le gustaba llegar tarde a nada, era tan responsable y riguroso con sus deberes que nada se le escapaba. Excepto, claro, haber sido descubierto por una adolescente.

Caminaba rápidamente, dando silenciosas pisadas. En su camino se encontró con Filch, el cual llevaba a dos alumnos Ravenclaw hacia su sala común. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado con cierta jovencita de la misma casa… ¿Qué habría pensado cuando lo vio detrás de esa mascara? No podía olvidar su cara de asombro, una cara que dejaba claro que esperaba cualquier cosa menos ver a su profesor detrás de aquella máscara. Snape reconocía que había dado una buena pelea, él jamás pensó que ella arremetería en su contra así. 'Como toda una guerrera', pensó. 'Tiene valor, inteligencia, belleza… y las agallas como para enfrentarse a un mortífago' luego se detuvo, '¿Belleza? ¿Pero que estoy pensando?'.

Mientras iba absorto en sus pensamientos, analizando una y otra vez sus impresiones bajo la lupa de su minucioso y metódico pensamiento, vio a través de una ventana una figura en las afueras del bosque prohibido. Al ver esto, esbozó una sonrisa. Parece que esa noche tendría alguien a quien cazar.

Se encamino hacia allá, dejando su guardia nocturna por los corredores del castillo en segundo plano y se preparó para la idea de una persecución. Bajó por el engañoso y torcido camino de piedras, sorteaba las mimas con agilidad y se movía sin problemas. Al llegar al linde del bosque no vio nada, pero sus oídos captaron las pisadas de alguien. Sigilosamente, se fue acercando para capturar con las manos en la maza al individuo, su rostro ni se sorprendió cuando vio quien era y lo que estaba haciendo. Es más, de alguna forma se lo esperaba.

-¡It's my life, don't you forget!– Cantaba Martina desafinadamente, totalmente ebria con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano, a la cual le daba unos sorbos de vez en cuando. Cada vez que lo hacía ponía una mueca de asco que no se la podía.

-Bueno, ¿Me podría explicar que hace usted aquí, a estas horas, con una botella que seguramente robó?- Se burló Snape.

Martina se dio vuelta lentamente a mirar al profesor. A estas alturas, seguramente tenía más alcohol que sangre en su cuerpo, por lo que tardó en enfocar la vista hacia Severus. Cuando reaccionó sobre quién tenía al frente, sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas. Entonces, dejó la botella en el suelo y se levantó bruscamente, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito traidor!- Martina se acercó corriendo hacia él, para terminar golpeando su pecho en forma repetida. Snape se sorprendió pero no movió ni un musculo.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Snape?- Sus gritos se volvieron susurros, luego estos se convirtieron en sollozos, pero en ningún momento cesaba con sus golpes. Parecía ser lo único que la mantenía de pie.

Snape detuvo los golpes atrapando las muñecas de Martina con sus finos y largos dedos, aun sin decir palabra. Martina levanto su rostro para mirarlo fijamente, directo a los ojos, con una mirada tan cargada como la niebla del bosque en invierno. Fueron breves instantes donde el tiempo se detuvo, Severus se mantenía impasible y Johnson mantenía un silencio forzado, sus labios no aguantaban más y querían explotar, querían volcarse tan rápido como su mente no lograba seguirles el paso. Al final, su boca se abrió despacio, dejando escapar contadas palabras.

-¿Por qué mierda te quiero tanto?- Susurró Martina, muy bajo, pero perfectamente audible para el profesor Snape. El pelinegro se sorprendió de sobremanera, la dicótoma resaltaba brillantemente en sus ojos, no así en su rostro, y él no podía mover un músculo. Los dedos que rodeaban las pequeñas muñecas de la joven fueron cediendo, justo a tiempo para darle lugar a Martina para ponerse en puntillas y colocar sus brazos, pausada pero decididamente, alrededor del cuello de Snape. La profundidad del bosque se hacía eterna, en medio de la oscuridad se perdían dos almas que concentradas, parecían no ver otra cosa que el brillo en los ojos del otro. Fue así como un inmutable profesor Snape vio como una joven Martina, se inclinaba hacia arriba para besar sus labios.

...

AAA! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto, no tengo mucho tiempo para responder reviews pero muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, aprecio mucho que se den un tiempito para comentar esta historia, muchisimas gracias, abrazos, yooyaa...


	16. Capítulo 15 - Resaca

**Capítulo 15 - Resaca**

En los lindes del bosque, en una situación para nada usual, una borracha Martina besaba a un sorprendido Snape. Sus labios se mantuvieron juntos por unos segundos, luego Martina, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, retrocedió avergonzada. Alzó su vista y él le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido.

-De verdad me gustas-susurro Martina, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Snape se quedó mirando como la joven se alejaba cada vez más. Miró hacia el piso y vio brillar una botella, casi a la mitad de su contenido. Una de sus manos subió hacia sus labios para tocarlos.

…

A la mañana siguiente y sin saber cómo, Martina había despertado. Intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo notó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lentamente abrió los ojos, una luz la cegó momentáneamente. Aunque tenía ganas de quedarse echada hasta que sucediera el fin del mundo, tuvo que levantarse como sea. Despacio, se acomodó para quedar sentada sobre la cama, intentando balancearse. Parecía que había perdido control sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando, ganándole a sus ansias de mantener su intachable responsabilidad académica, y a medida que iba volviendo la somnolencia, sintió que su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia adelante. La joven intentó protegerse lo más rápido posible, alcanzó apenas a poner sus palmas sobre el suelo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su nariz estaba casi rozando la envejecida madera.

Fue todo un espectáculo verla tomar sus cosas y abrirse paso hacia el baño. Pero una vez ahí, estaba más despierta. Luego de preparar todo para bañarse, se sacó la ropa y se detuvo a mirarse fijamente al espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre. Se dio cuenta que tenía el maquillaje corrido de la noche anterior, no se lo había quitado como todas las veces anteriores. Tenía una mancha de tierra en la cara, también en las manos, y, como notó después, su ropa estaba llena de barro y hojas secas. Casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, pensando que es lejos lo más estúpido que había hecho. No tenía idea si alguien la había visto después en semejantes condiciones, pero si se alegraba de saber que nadie la había atrapado entrando a la cabaña de Hagrid para sacar el whisky de fuego que había sido culpable de semejante noche de irresponsabilidad juvenil. Justo ahí, cuando no podía sentirse peor consigo misma, se acordó.

Como un flash llegaron a su mente las imágenes del punto fuerte de esa noche. Se vio con la botella en la mano, mirando hacia arriba a un oscuro personaje. Recordó sentir una rabia inmensa, seguida por una explosión de tristeza que dio paso a una inquebrantable sinceridad, y como un arrebato final, la estocada de dicha cascada de emociones, se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida, ni que hubiera hecho con semejante persona, ni en tales condiciones: Besó a Severus Snape. Se acordó de tenerlo tan cerca que no pudo controlarse, de su cuerpo cálido, de sus labios suaves y mentón firme. De cómo el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y de lo que pasó después, cuando repentinamente, en un minuto de lucidez, se dio a la fuga como una criminal atrapada en el acto, dejando la escena del crimen con un aire de misterio sin resolver. Se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado, sin duda, esa era la peor. Evitando pensar mucho en eso, pero notoriamente preocupada, se sumergió en el agua de la bañera. Se quedó un rato pensando, tratando de calmarse. Después el cansancio de la noche anterior cobró su último cheque, se adueñó de su cuerpo y Martina, cayó profundamente dormida.

El sonido de la campana la despertó, su cuello instantáneamente le mando los primeros signos de dolor, puso su mano en el lugar y vaya que le dolía. De malas ganas salió de la tina, se comenzó a vestir lentamente, bostezando cada cierto tiempo. Una de sus prendas se cayó, cuando se agachó a recogerla, notó que su reloj de cuerda también estaba en el suelo y entonces, la realidad la golpeó. Horrorizada vio el tiempo, no había asistido a las dos primeras horas de encantamientos, pero si se apuraba llegaría a pociones, por lo que hecha una furia se vistió, peinó, y arregló su bolso. Salió de la sala común rauda como el viento para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia las mazmorras

…

Luego de haberle gritado al alumnado lo que tenían que hacer, Snape se fue a sentar a su viejo escritorio de siempre. La pizarra tras él tenía los ingredientes para la poción que iban a realizar, la clase estaba en total silencio y sus ojos buscaban a cierta chiquilla con la que había tenido un desastroso encuentro la noche pasada. "Funesto" pensó el, era la mejor forma de llamarlo, al fin y al cabo todo lo que había pasado, había terminado siendo una completa catástrofe.

Revisando las cabezas como un granjero revisa el ganado, se percató inmediatamente que le faltaba una de cabello negro enmarañado, le sorprendió que la responsable Johnson no asistiera a una clase. Pero, pensándolo bien, con el dolor de cabeza que debería tener ahora era comprensible (y era buen castigo por su irresponsabilidad de la noche pasada). De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una agitada Martina tras ella, la chica no podía tener peor aspecto. Sus ojos estaba hinchados, sus camisa estaba mal abotonada, y su pelo, pues parecía que había peleado con el peine esa mañana.

-¿Qué horas son estas para llegar? – Dijo un enojado Snape, parándose del asiento.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, me quede dormida.- Respondió Martina mirándole desafiante.

Algunas risas se escucharon por lo bajo al oír su excusa. El alumnado miraba a Martina y luego a Snape, todos esperando a que algo malo pasara. Al fin y al cabo, entre ellos siempre pasaba algo, ya lo podía asegurar Martina.

-¿Se quedó dormida? Pues miren que curioso, la alumna que pide mejores clases, llega tarde a ellas. – Ataco Snape con una media sonrisa, los Slytherins que se encontraban en la clase rieron no muy disimuladamente.

-Lo siento, pero soy humana, ahora si me permite ingresar, podría seguir la clase y no hacer tanto alarde de su venenosa lengua. – Contraataco Martina, la cual estaba hecha una fiera. El dolor de cabeza que tenía no le ayudaba para nada.

-¡50 puntos menos Ravenclaw, vaya que clase de insolencia es esa! ¡Y si quiere entrar a mi clase deberá traer un papel con la autorización del mismísimo director! – Gritó agitado Severus.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Pues ni siquiera quería venir! – Martina se dio vuelta rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. "Y ahora, ¿Cómo consigo ese papel?" Se preguntó mordiéndose el labio, esos mismos labios que habían besado al personaje con el que hace un minuto atrás estaba peleando.

…

**Siento mucho haberlas dejado así, pero me pareció una buena forma de dejarlas queriendo más jujuju**

**: Lo sé y lo siento mucho jeje! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios *-***

**Gabi Slughorn****: ¡Revive! ¡Debes saber en que termina! Jeje**

**Alexza Snape****: No hubo beso :c pero no te preocupes, pronto quizás lo haya :D. ¡Gracias!**

**ayumiku 24****: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que lo sigas haciendo, esperare ansiosa tus comentarios :D**


End file.
